Loss of Control
by slytherinaway
Summary: A young woman becomes involved with Lucius Malfoy and later in the story with Draco.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter One  
  
They met at Flourish and Blotts quite by accident. She was there with her friends from work and he with his wife. Gwendolyn Wharton was twenty three and working in a Wizard law office as a legal secretary. He was Lucius Malfoy and everyone knew that.  
  
Gwen's friend Abigail nudged her and said, "Look, its Lucius Malfoy and his wife. My god he's gorgeous up close isn't he?"  
  
Gwen looked across the room to where the tall, blond, exceptionally handsome man and his wife were standing, "Hey, I know her. She used to baby-sit when I was younger. That's Narcissa Black. Let's go talk to her."  
  
Abby grabbed her arm and said, "You can't just go 'talk' to Lucius Malfoy, you must be properly introduced."  
  
"Well then let's get introduced," Gwen said as she started across the floor, leaving Abby behind.  
  
"Narcissa, is that you?" Gwen asked as she walked up to the couple.  
  
The older woman turned and looked toward the voice, and smiled when she recognized the younger woman standing there, "Gwen, how nice to see you, dear. My you have grown since the last time I took care of you." She said warmly, turning to her husband she added, "Lucius, this is Gwendolyn Wharton, I used to baby-sit her many years ago. Gwen, this is my husband, Lucius."  
  
Gwen extended her hand, "Mr. Malfoy, how nice to meet you."  
  
"And you," he said pinning her with his icy blue eyes.  
  
"How is your family, I haven't seen any of them for years," Narcissa asked.  
  
"They are doing very well. Thank you for asking. Mother still speaks so highly of you, I'm sure she'd love to hear from you"  
  
"I will have to get in touch with her, but, what about you, what are you doing with yourself these days, are you working?" The two women started to catch up and never noticed that Lucius moved several steps away from them, but, continued to study the younger woman.  
  
Narcissa and Gwen made plans to meet for lunch one day soon and parted ways. As Gwen was walking out the door with her friends she realized Mr. Malfoy was next to her, "It was so nice to meet you, Mr. Malfoy." She said.  
  
"It was my pleasure," he replied.  
  
"Could have been," Gwen said just loud enough for him to hear as she moved past him. She didn't see the slight smile her comment caused.  
  
They ran into each other twice more in the next few weeks, the first time at a Quiddich match at Hogwarts. Seeing she was alone on her way to her seat Lucius approached her, "Miss Wharton, isn't it? Are you here hoping for a Griffyndor win?"  
  
"Why Mr. Malfoy, I'm surprised that you remembered me. And yes, I'm sure they will win," she replied. "But, Slytherin isn't playing today, who would you be rooting for?"  
  
"I'm just here to see my son, Draco. And why would I not remember such a charming young lady as you?" he asked  
  
"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, you are much too kind" she said, and then noticing a blond youngster who looked almost identical to Lucius approaching she added, "This must be your son, he looks just like you."  
  
"That he does." Lucius said "I'm taking him to Hogsmeade for lunch so; once again it's been my pleasure."  
  
"Yes," Gwen smiled, "It could have been."  
  
Lucius who had turned to greet Draco, looked back and caught her with his piercing gaze and said, "Maybe next time, hmmm?"  
  
Gwen smiled sweetly and drawled, "There's always that chance."  
  
The second time they ran into each other she thought it might not have been an accident, it was at the bar she and her friends frequented after work on Friday nights, to relax before heading off to differing weekend pursuits. The bar was a bit run down, and filled with a younger crowd, it was also beneath Malfoy standards, and as such Gwen had never seen one of them there. She was sitting at a table with Abby and two other women when she noticed Lucius and another man walking in. Abby grabbed her arm and said, "Gwen, look Lucius Malfoy is here."  
  
Having already made eye contact with him Gwen smiled, "I can see that, Abby, I think I'll have to go say 'hello' since his companion seems to have left him alone while he talks to that man." Gwen walked across the room to the table where Lucius sat. "Well, we meet again, how nice to see you, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Miss Wharton, you look quite nice this evening." Lucius replied.  
  
"Thank you, how kind of you to notice," Gwen smiled and then asked, "Will you be attending the Quiddich match between Griffyndor and Slytherin tomorrow?"  
  
"I think not, Slytherin will win hands down, so it will be no contest," he said smugly.  
  
"What makes you so sure of that?"  
  
"My son is the seeker, he can't lose." His reply dripped with Malfoy arrogance.  
  
"Harry Potter is no slouch in the seeking department; I think your son may have a battle on his hands." Gwen said hotly.  
  
"Would you care to make a wager on the outcome?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"What exactly would we bet?" she asked.  
  
"Something we would both hate to lose," he sneered. "Control." He had obviously given some thought to this.  
  
"What do you mean?" Gwen was not someone who gave up control easily, 'what made him choose that' she wondered.  
  
"Whoever wins gets to 'punish' the other, however they choose," he replied.  
  
"Now that sounds very interesting, Mr. Malfoy. Very interesting indeed. All right, you're on," she said, thinking it would be worth almost anything to see him lose control.  
  
"Until tomorrow's game, then." He turned to join the man he had arrived with.  
  
Gwen smiled to herself as she walked back to her friends at their table. As she was sitting down Abby asked, "What was that all about? The two of you looked like you wanted to devour each other.....not that I would mind having him devour me, he is definitely a hottie. How can you be so comfortable talking to him like that, his reputation alone scares me? You act like he's just any other guy."  
  
"He is just any other guy." Gwen said.  
  
Abby looked at her incredulously, "What planet have you been on, Gwen?"  
  
"We made a bet on tomorrow's Quiddich game. I'm not sure if I want to win or lose. Either way someone is going to have a great time paying off that debt," Gwen was still smiling.  
  
"What are you mumbling about?" Abby asked.  
  
"Oh nothing important, nothing at all," Gwen said as she stared off into space. The thought of what she would do to Lucius if she won this bet was filling her mind and making her head spin. 


	2. Two

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Saturday dawned bright and sunny, it was going to be a beautiful day for sitting outside and watching a sports match. Gwen dressed carefully and made sure her hair and makeup were perfect. She arrived at the Quiddich pitch just after the match had started. After taking her seat she scanned the seats surrounding the field, paying particular attention to the Slytherin seating area, hoping to spot Lucius among the crowd. She used her omnoculars to check closely, and was very disappointed when she saw no sign of him.  
  
It was a very exciting game, with the lead changing sides repeatedly, the outcome unsure until the very end when Draco Malfoy caught the snitch and won the game for Slytherin by a mere ten points. Gwen felt a surge of heat through her whole body at the thought of what Lucius might use as her 'punishment' for losing the bet. Unfortunately, he did not seem to be around to claim his victory. Gwen returned home very disappointed that he had not even bothered to show up to claim his prize.  
  
Three days went by before Gwen heard from Lucius; on Tuesday morning as she was getting ready for work she received an owl from him. All the message said was; 'Friday night at eight' and was signed 'Malfoy'.  
  
What does that mean, she said to herself as she made her way to work. Does that mean he is just going to show up wherever I am at eight on Friday? She continued to puzzle over the message for the rest of the day. After that things got busy and she gave it little thought until Friday when Abby asked her if she was meeting everyone after work that night.  
  
"No, not this week, I've got some important things to take care of," Gwen replied as she gathered her purse and jacket for the trip home.  
  
When she arrived at the small apartment she rented, she set about cleaning and getting herself ready for whatever would happen at eight. Precisely at eight there was a crack of sound and Lucius appeared into her living room. Gwen jumped at the abrupt arrival, and then remembering her manners said, "Mr. Malfoy, how nice of you to drop in. Can I get you a drink?"  
  
"No thank you, let's just get on with this shall we?" he replied as if in a hurry.  
  
"What exactly is 'this'?" Gwen asked.  
  
"This is how you will pay off your bet. There are rules," his tone implied that he knew he would be obeyed without question. "First, you will not speak unless you are asked a direct question, second, you will do exactly as you are told, third, you will not touch me unless I give permission. Do you understand these rules, Gwendolyn?"  
  
While listening to the rules her eyes had gone wide in wonder that he just expected her to follow all of his instructions. Looking at the serious expression on his face she just nodded her head in acquiescence. She couldn't wait to see what he had planned.  
  
"Fine, then, shall we begin," it was not a question, but a command. He briefly surveyed the room to see where it would be best to position himself for what he had in mind. Removing his cloak and moving to stand in front of an overstuffed chair he motioned her to come and stand before him.  
  
After looking her up and down in the most degrading way imaginable, he looked directly at her making her feel he was looking right through her with his cold, unblinking stare, and said, "I'm going to touch you, everywhere."  
  
Gwen raised an eyebrow in distain, was that the worst thing he could think of? Nonetheless she slightly raised her arms away from her body as if to say, 'go for it'.  
  
He did. He took both her hands in his and lightly ran his fingers up the length of her arms where he gently gripped her shoulders in his hands. That was the last of any tentativeness, from then on he owned her. Lucius slid his fingers from her shoulders inward to her collar bones and slipped this hands around her throat, causing her to gasp. "I said I wanted to touch you, not hurt you," he said. He slid the tips of his fingers across her throat back to her shoulders and down her sides. Slowly he moved his hands around to squeeze each breast running his thumbs across her nipples coaxing them to erectness. Gwen arched her back pressing into his hands. He leaned closer to her so that his hair brushed against her face and buried his face in the hollow of her neck above her shoulder; not touching her, just hovering there, when he took a deep breath she realized he was inhaling her scent as if memorizing it. Lucius slid his hands down to her waist and around her back slowly reaching down to grasp her buttocks in each hand. He looked into her eyes as he pulled her against him so she could feel his arousal against her thigh. Briefly grinding his hips into hers, he released her and reached up to unbutton her dress. As he undid each button he pulled the fabric away from her body so that by the time it was totally open the dress dropped off her shoulders and slid down her body to lie around her feet.  
  
Lucius gazed at the sight of her naked upper body and slowly ran his hands over her trembling flesh, a slight smile playing at the corners of his mouth. Looking into her eyes he could see the desire building in her, but she was following the rules he had set forth by not speaking or touching, even though her hands were clenching with the need to run her fingers through his long blond hair. He caressed her slowly trailing his fingers over her breasts, pinching her nipples just hard enough to see the brief pain flare in her eyes. Finally, he slid his hands into the back of her panties cupping her buttocks, she gasped when she felt a finger running down the crack probing slightly between and then slide down until his whole hand was in the junction of her legs and his fingers closed over her and combed through the hair on her mound. Gwen's head tilted forward until her forehead was just barely touching Lucius' shoulder, he leaned slightly toward her so her head rested against him. She moaned deep in her throat, then she caught herself not sure if a moan counted as talking, she looked questioningly into his eyes and he nodded, then abruptly removed his hand and pulled down her panties leaving her totally naked. He stepped back to look over the entire length of her body, then he placed his hands on her shoulders and pushed down until she was kneeling in front of him. He sat back in the chair and said, "Clasp your hands behind your back." Gwen did as she was told feeling slightly off balance at the awkward position. "Come closer," he said as he spread his legs so she could kneel between them. She moved forward slowly and discovered she could not move her hands from behind her. She looked up into his face as she realized she was bound by a spell she had not heard him utter, not painful, but still immobile. He sneered slightly at her as he opened his pants and lifted his semi-erect penis free and said, "I think you know what to do now."  
  
She leaned forward awkwardly trying not to fall on him and slowly ran her tongue along the length of him. Licking and nibbling gently from base to head and then sliding her mouth around the tip while she teased the slit there gently with her tongue. Gwen did the best she could given her awkward situation. She sucked as much of the considerable length of him into her mouth as she could, bringing him to full hardness and then concentrating on easing him back into her throat while trying not to gag. Lucius placed his hands on either side of her head taking over total control of her movements as he flexed his legs to thrust deeper into her mouth. His breathing sped up slightly as he pumped into her mouth faster than she was able to keep up with. Gwen relaxed her mouth and throat and let him do what he wanted, still licking and sucking as he thrust into her mouth, trying to give him as much pleasure as she could. His moans letting her know that he was getting close, his fingers twisting in her hair to keep her mouth right where he wanted it, then with a final thrust he exploded, spilling down her throat as she swallowed him.  
  
Almost at once he let go of her and she slid her head down until it was resting on his thigh. He pushed her back from his legs and abruptly stood. As he was fastening his pants he said, "I will return, this in no way has paid off your bet." With that he picked up his cloak and disapperated away.  
  
Gwen slumped to the floor and didn't even realize that her hands were free or that she was crying until she moved to wipe the tears from her face. How like an arrogant Malfoy to have left her like this? He had made sure he was satisfied and could have cared less if she was or not. We shall see what happens the next time she thought, but deep down she knew she would let him do whatever he wanted to her and she would not complain, or ask for more. To beg would give him exactly what he wanted, total control over her. That she would not allow. Then she stood, gathered her clothes. She would take a bath and try to forget the ache between her legs, at least until she saw him again. 


	3. Three

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Two weeks passed before Gwen heard from Lucius again, she tried to live her normal life, but, always in the back of her mind was the thought of how his hands had felt on her and how much she wanted to feel that again. Then one day when she returned from work she had an owl waiting for her. She opened the message and read; 'Tonight at 9:30. Be naked when I get there. L.'  
  
She looked at the clock and saw that she only had a short time to prepare. By the time she had bathed and put on a dressing gown there was that loud crack that signaled Lucius' arrival. She looked out of the bathroom into the living room to find him standing by the chair.  
  
"What part of 'be naked' did you not understand?" he asked when he saw her.  
  
Gwen pulled the sash of her dressing gown as she walked toward him, with a shrug of her shoulders it slid down her arms and onto the floor where she left it as she came to stand in front of Lucius. She raised her arms slightly as she had before and looked defiantly into his eyes, challenging him with a raised eyebrow. He took her hands in his and once again lightly touched her skin as he lifted his hands to her shoulders. Gwen arched her back as he cupped her breasts and stroked his thumbs over her hardening nipples. He ran his hands down to her waist and reached behind her to grasp her buttocks. Gwen moaned deep in her throat as she felt his warm breath fan across her straining nipples, his long blond hair brushing against her, and a groan escaped from her when Lucius barely brushed his lips against her right nipple. He brought his hands back up to her shoulders and pushed her down to her knees in front of him. She started to reach for him but remembered in time that she was not allowed to touch him. Gwen looked up questioningly at him as she lifted her hands in the air at his waist and the belt she so badly wanted to open.  
  
Lucius looked down at her on her knees in front of him begging with her eyes to use her hands. "You may use your hands this time," he said.  
  
Gwen undid his belt and gently unzipped his pants pulling them down slowly; she rubbed her face against the bulge in his silk underwear as she hooked her fingers in the waistband and removed them as well. She placed her hands on his hips and gently nudged him backwards until his legs hit the seat of the chair. She looked up into his eyes and gestured for him to sit, so she could begin what she knew he wanted.  
  
Lucius sat, leaning back into the chair, spreading his legs slightly apart, Gwen moved forward so she could grasp him in one hand while gently massaging his balls with the other. Slowly she began by stroking him following that with light kisses along the underside of his swelling cock. She started to lick and gently nibble his balls before sucking first one then the other into her mouth. She continued to stroke him as she ran her tongue back along the underside of his scrotum, back further until she was barely licking around the tight ring of muscle surrounding the opening of his anus. Lucius gasped as her tongue probed and she gently sucked the puckered skin there, "No... not... there," he moaned, but she paid him no mind as she thrust her tongue into that tight opening, all the while still stroking his now rock hard cock.  
  
Gwen tied to get him as wet as possible with her tongue, before removing it only to replace it with her finger, which she had rubbed between her own legs to gather as much of her flowing juices to lubricate it before gently thrusting into him. Slowly she slid her finger into him, working it in to the first knuckle. "Not...there...uhh...ahhh," he sighed as she got the whole length of her finger into him and rubbed against his prostate making him buck against her. She wrapped her mouth around his straining member as she slid her finger slowly in and out of his tight ass, rubbing all the while. Still massaging and stroking his balls while she licked, sucked and nibbled on his cock. Lucius responded by growling and thrusting harder into her mouth. Gwen took him all the way into the back of her throat, sucking and swallowing. Lucius gave one final thrust and groaned loudly as his orgasm shook his whole body.  
  
He didn't even wait until his breathing had returned to normal before he pushed Gwen's head off of his legs and stood up pulling his underwear and pants up as he said, "I was going to reward you for a job well done, then you disobeyed me. Now you must be punished. Don't talk," he noticed she was sitting up straighter and opening her mouth to speak, "it is too late to take back what you did."  
  
Gwen summoned up all her courage and said, "It's not as if you didn't like it."  
  
Lucius turned to look down where she was still kneeling in front of the chair he had just vacated, "Don't compound your error by speaking. I am leaving. I doubt I'll be back," with that he disappeared.  
  
Gwen slumped to the floor, still trembling with the need for him to touch her. She really didn't want much, just to be kissed and held, treated like she meant something to him. She started to laugh at that last thought, 'of course you don't mean anything to him, you moron.' She scolded herself. Still he did come back for more, not that he will again. 'Have faith in yourself, girl, you definitely pleased him. Maybe he learned something about himself he doesn't want to admit. He'll be back no matter what he just said.'  
  
All the next week Gwen hoped against hope that there would be an owl waiting for her when she got home, but, each night she came back to an empty apartment no messages of any kind. By the end of the second week she had almost convinced herself that she didn't need to see Lucius again, that he was just using her for his own twisted pleasure, and he never intended to satisfy her needs. She even accepted a date with a man she met in the bar she frequented, but unfortunately he was boring beyond anything she could ever imagine and failed to take her mind off Lucius as she was constantly comparing them. By the end of the third week she was distraught, unable to concentrate at work, making stupid mistakes and having no excuse. Finally after a month of aching for him, there was an owl waiting when she arrived home.  
  
'Tonight, 8 o'clock. Naked. L'  
  
She ran frantically to get ready for him. Her hands were shaking as she waved her wand and said the simple spells to remove the hair from her legs and armpits. She managed to get the apartment cleaned and straightened and herself showered and ready.  
  
At exactly 8 o'clock she was standing in the living room next to the chair Lucius always sat in when there was a loud crack and he appeared into the room.  
  
"I see you were able to follow directions this time." He looked at her naked body and a slight smile formed on his face, "Let's see how well you can follow the rest of my directions."  
  
Gwen was almost unable to contain her joy at actually seeing him again. Unable to look directly at him for fear of him realizing how much his showing up really meant to her she bowed her head slightly, Lucius took that as acquiescence to his demands and pulled her to him.  
  
He ran his fingers through her hair grasping a handful and using it to pull her head back exposing her neck to his lips which he brushed lightly against the taut skin between her ear and shoulder. Gwen moaned at the feel of his teeth biting her collarbone. His other arm around her waist to prevent her falling pulled her right up against the full length of his body. She reached to put her arms around him, then, stopped when he pulled her hair painfully to get her attention. Looking directly into her eyes he reminded her, "Do not touch me."  
  
Gwen whimpered, "Please."  
  
"No."  
  
He continued kissing down her throat towards her breasts, her nipples already hard and aching for his touch by the time he finally captured one in between his teeth and bit, hard. She squealed, but didn't move away as he was finally touching her, even if it was painful. Lucius gently licked around the nipple he had just bitten, and briefly sucked on it bringing to full hardness, before pushing her away from him. He turned and stepped over to the chair she had come to think of as his, and said, "I want you to do exactly what you did the last time."  
  
She looked at him, confusion evident on her face, "I...."  
  
"No talking," he spoke over any questions she had. "I said exactly."  
  
She moved to him and gently removed his shoes then his pants and underwear placing them on the floor next to the chair. Lucius sat and waited for her to get on her knees and service him. She did. Moving with a now familiar rhythm, knowing what he wanted and when, using the right amount of pressure to make him moan. And how she loved to hear him make noise, she couldn't see his face, which was what she really wanted, to gage when and what to do, so she had to go by the quickening of his breathing and the change in depth of his moans and groans to lead her. The whole time she was thinking about how she wanted to please him so he would touch her the way she wanted him to. As she licked and sucked him she thought how wonderful he would feel inside of her.  
  
When he came and she had licked him clean he said, "I want to watch you come. Pleasure yourself."  
  
Gwen hesitated, not quite believing he wasn't going to do her, instead making her do it herself. "Do whatever you do when I leave here. I know you haven't been waiting all this time for me to get you off. Show me how you do it," he drawled.  
  
"I don't.....I never...." She stammered. She had waited wanting him to be the one to give her the release she so badly needed.  
  
"Did I say you could talk" he was not asking a question. "No I did not," but he stopped to consider what she had said and asked, "What do you mean you don't?"  
  
Gwen opened her mouth to answer, but, stopped looking at him for permission, when he nodded his head she continued, "I have been waiting for you."  
  
Lucius looked thoughtful for a moment then said, "And you will continue to wait for me, but now I want to see you play with yourself."  
  
Reluctantly she thought about it for a second then started to caress and squeeze her breasts, teasing her nipples with her fingers. Not really sure what to do next she looked at him for guidance.  
  
"Do I have to tell you what to do," he sounded very exasperated. She nodded. "Very well, spread your legs and start rubbing."  
  
She slid her hand down between her legs and started to rub lightly. Watching Lucius' face for clues as to what he wanted she continued to make smaller circles with her hand until she was concentrating on that small little nub that gave her so much pleasure. "Spread your legs further apart and slide your fingers inside of you," Lucius said hoarsely. Gwen did as she was told, still watching him closely, loving the look of rapt attention on his face. Her hips started to move in rhythm with her thrusting fingers and she rubbed harder on her clitoris. Arching her back and lifting her hips to give him a better view of what she was doing, her eyes never leaving his face, as she built closer and closer to her climax. Lucius got lost watching her, forgetting he was going to make her stop before her climax, totally engrossed in seeing her fingers slide in and out, hearing the wet sounds they made. Gwen started to moan and pump her fingers faster getting closer. "Yes...oh for me for me," he whispered hoarsely. Hearing his voice was all she needed to send her over the edge, never looking away from his face as she groaned and shuddered her orgasm ripping through her. Gwen collapsed in a spent heap on the floor.  
  
Lucius stood and quickly dressed as Gwen lay panting on the floor. "Stand up," He commanded.  
  
As she struggled to her feet he stepped up to her grasping her head in his hands he leaned toward her gently brushing his lips against hers. Gwen gasped in surprise, that he would do just what she needed and wanted him to do. Lucius took her slightly open mouth as an invitation and slid his tongue past her lips tasting her sweetness. Gwen, thinking this may never happen again, met his tongue with her own sliding along the length of his, gently sucking on it.  
  
Lucius pulled away with and with that trademark smirk on his face said, "That will do." He took a few steps away from her and disapperated leaving her alone once again. She just stood there for a moment reliving the feeling of his mouth on hers. 'Well,' she thought to herself, "at least this time he touched me.' She was smiling as she went to take a shower. 


	4. Four

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Four  
  
She didn't have to wait long to see Lucius again, it turned out that they were attending the same party a week later, hosted by one of the partners in the firm she worked for. Gwen was in their host's lovely parlor when she heard a voice she recognized. Lucius and Narcissa were talking to another party guest when Gwen caught his eye. Lucius nodded to her as Narcissa noticed her and said, "Gwen, darling so nice to see you again." Narcissa led Lucius across the room to where Gwen was standing. "I completely forgot that you worked for the Martin firm. How lovely to see you again. Lucius doesn't Gwen look smashing?"  
  
Lucius looked directly into Gwen's eyes and said, "Always a pleasure to see you."  
  
Gwen started to answer when she noticed Lucius raise an eyebrow at her, remembering she was not to talk she stopped, took a breath and was saved from an embarrassing situation by their host arriving and whisking Narcissa away to join another conversation. Finding themselves alone Lucius said, "We need to find a private spot for a little chat, follow me." As he walked out of the room Gwen hesitated briefly, then followed not wanting to anger him.  
  
Lucius led her down a hallway to a deserted section of the mansion, checking into the rooms he passed until he found what he was looking for. He pulled Gwen into a dark room and closed and locked the door behind them. Turning to face her as he unzipped his pants freeing his already semi-hard cock he said, "This is all you get to work with so make it good."  
  
Gwen started to reply but he stopped her with a finger on her lips, "No. Talking." Gwen dropped to her knees and grasped him with both hands sliding them the length of him before starting to lick and kiss his huge hardness. She was reminded of the first time she had done this for him, when her hands were kept useless behind her back and she could only use her mouth on him. This time though, she had the use of her hands and as she sucked him down into her throat she massaged his balls through his pants. From the sounds he was making she knew she was giving him what he expected.  
  
Gwen loved to hear the sounds he made as she worked on him. Knowing she was pleasing him made her wet with anticipation. As his breathing became more uneven and he started thrusting faster into her mouth she sucked harder and was rewarded with a growl and a burst of come hitting the back of her throat. She swallowed all he had to give and licked him clean.  
  
Lucius looked down at her and with a slight smile offered her his hand to assist her to her feet. Gwen took full advantage of the situation by standing and reaching one hand behind his head to pull him to her, her lips meeting his and her tongue slipping into his mouth, knowing he could taste himself on her. He kissed her deeply then backed away and adjusted his clothing. With a smirk he turned to her and said, "That was quite nice. We will have to do this again sometime," and walked out the door, leaving her alone again. Gwen sighed and went out to try to enjoy the rest of the evening, always aware that his eyes were on her. The thought of him watching did nothing to relieve the ache he always left her with, in fact it only made it worse. She was glad when the opportunity presented itself and she could sneak away.  
  
Lucius only waited three weeks before contacting her this time. As always there was an owl awaiting her when she arrived home that night. '9 L', the entire message said. Gwen knew that meant she should be naked and ready for him.  
  
Lucius arrived with the usual loud crack that signified someone had appeared into the room. Gwen, who was standing by his chair waiting, turned to face him and smiled.  
  
"About time you started to follow directions," he said as he took off his cloak and walked over to her. He pulled her to him and slid a hand behind her head to hold her while he brushed his lips against hers. Gwen relaxed in his arms and slowly licked at his lower lip in return. He plunged his tongue into her waiting mouth and slowly slid it along hers stopping to lick at the roof of her mouth before grasping her lower lip in his teeth and pulling. Gwen ran her fingers through his long hair grasping a handful of it as she pressed her naked body against his fully clothed one, the rough texture of his clothes causing her to catch her breath. Slowly Lucius ran his hands down her arms to her waist and around her back, further down to firmly clasp her buttocks with both hands. He ground his hips into hers, once again ravishing her mouth with his. He brought one hand around between their bodies and gently ran the back of his hand through the softly curling hair around her nether lips. Gwen gasped and arched her body against his hand, and cried out when his fingers slid between those lips and into the hot, wet center of her. Slowly Lucius slid one finger into her gently, moving it in and out while his thumb drew circles around her swollen clit, teasing her by flicking across it but never really touching it. She ground her hips against his hand wanting him in deeper. Lucius responded by sliding another finger inside her as she moved her hips in rhythm with his thrusting hand. He brought her to the brink of orgasm then stepped away from her removing his hand. Gwen moaned, questioning him with a look when he stopped.  
  
"Later, now you do me," he ordered. He turned and removed his pants and boxers to allow her the access she needed. As he sat in the chair she dropped to her knees in front of him and began the now familiar ritual of sucking him. This time he surprised her by grasping her breast and kneading her nipples while she licked him. When he had come, he pulled her up into his lap and kissed her. Gwen not knowing what to expect welcomed his tongue into her mouth and wound her fingers into his hair to keep a grip on him. Lucius kissed her thoroughly and as the kiss deepened he ran his hands over her body lightly teasing her nipples and finally dropping between her legs where he thrust first one finger then two into her molten hot center.  
  
Gwen's hips started to move to the rhythm of his thrusting fingers, her butt bouncing against his thighs as she got more and more of his fingers inside her. Lucius removed his hand and turned her body gently so her head rested on the floor and the junction of her legs was level with his mouth. He supported her back against his outstretched legs giving her something to lean on. He positioned her legs one over each of his shoulders to give him access to her and slowly ran his tongue along the slit between her legs, long sweeping strokes that made her shiver and press up against him, spreading her legs even farther apart so he could lick and suck her clitoris. Lucius thrust his tongue into her hot, wet opening replacing it with his fingers as his mouth once again centered on her clit, sucking and biting gently as her whole body shook with her orgasm. Gwen cried out, "Oh God, yes...Lucius....yes," as she pushed against his mouth.  
  
Lucius held on to her as her shaking quieted, pulling her back up into his lap and putting his arms around her, stroking her gently as her breathing returned to normal. Gwen looked up into his eyes and smiled then tucked her head under his chin enjoying the feeling of him holding her.  
  
"Don't get comfortable," he said as he lowered her to the floor and stood up, pulling on his clothes he added, "I will see you soon," and with a loud crack he disapperated away. Gwen smiled to herself as she stood and walked to the bathroom to take a bath 'Things are progressing right along, we will see just who ends up losing control in this little game' she thought. 


	5. Five

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Time passed without a word from Lucius. Gwen tried to carry on with her normal activities, and she succeeded to a certain degree. After almost two months with no word she started seeing a young wizard lawyer, Stephen, who worked in the law firm with her. While she had fun, there was no way he compared to Lucius and Gwen was left still wanting him. She and Stephen had been dating for over three months and while they played around a little she still would not consent to sex. It had been over five months since she had seen Lucius, and she was sure he had forgotten all about her, but, something made her hold back, that and the fact that she did not love Stephen stopped her.  
  
One night after her date Gwen arrived home to find Lucius sitting in the chair she still thought of as his. Quite surprised to see him after all this time she covered well, "Look at what the cat dragged in," she drawled.  
  
"Did I give you permission to speak," Lucius looked down his nose at her, "I don't think so."  
  
"I think we are well past the paying off of the bet stage," she replied, "Your rules no longer apply."  
  
"Even if you have paid off your bet, you do not get to change the rules, I am still in charge."  
  
"Think again," she answered with barely contained fury, "I don't see or hear from you for almost six months, and you think you can show up at pick up where you left off? Oh, no it doesn't work that way."  
  
He strode across the room and grasped her upper arm and pulled her to him, sliding his other hand under her hair to hold her head, he lowered his mouth to hers and kissed her roughly, but, briefly. Lucius pushed her away from him and snarled, "You have been with someone else. I can taste him on you."  
  
"Did you think I would wait forever for you to show up just to play your little domination game again?" she bit each word off cleanly allowing him no chance to interrupt. "You weren't that good a lover, honey. And I'm tired of playing games." Gwen tried to step back out of Lucius' grasp. He held on to her, one arm around her waist the other still in her hair, he twisted his fingers deep into her hair and pulled so she was tight up against his body.  
  
"Regardless of what you think, I make the decisions in this relationship."  
  
Gwen looked at him incredulously, "Relationship...what relationship, all we have is you telling me what to do...you getting whatever you need...that's not a relationship that's...."  
  
"That is what you get," he interrupted her, "if you want to be with me, we do it my way."  
  
"Then I guess I don't want to be with you," she replied.  
  
Lucius looked down at her and a slight smile formed at the corners of his mouth, "You guess..., you're not sure. I think you know exactly what you want, and I am the only one you know that can give it to you."  
  
Gwen tore her eyes away from his and scanned the room wanting to look anywhere but into his eyes, "That's not true."  
  
"Yes it is, you've obviously tried to find someone else," he jerked her head back to force her to look at him, "your little boyfriend can't make you feel the way I do or you wouldn't be so ready for me now, would you."  
  
"What makes you think I'm so ready for you?" she asked.  
  
Lucius said nothing, just reached up under her skirt and slid his hand against the front of her panties, he raised an eyebrow and said, "Hmmm...wet panties and... let me see...." He slid his hand inside and ran a finger through the wet curls along her slightly open nether lips, "yes... very ready," as he roughly shoved a finger inside her. Gwen gasped at the abrupt contact and bucked her hips against his hand wanting him in deeper, she clutched at his shoulders and tried to put her head on his chest, but, he still had a fistful of her hair and wouldn't let her move. "Can he do this for you," Lucius said as he rubbed her clit with his thumb and thrust another finger inside her, bringing her to an abrupt yet powerful orgasm. Gwen's whole body convulsed against him and as her eyes started to close in ecstasy he jerked her head again making sure she was looking into his eyes as she came. "I thought not," his voice dripped with sarcasm. He slid his arms around her, stroking her back as she caught her breath.  
  
Gwen knew Lucius' arms around her were the only thing holding her upright, yet she leaned back looking him in the eyes and said, "There's more to a relationship than sex," she whispered.  
  
Lucius surprised her by leaning down and kissing her gently. "Not this relationship," he said, then kissed her again slipping his tongue into her mouth and tightening his hold on her. As she relaxed into his embrace he slowly started kissing along her jaw up to her ear and back down her neck, moving his hands up to either side of her face to hold her steady. Then abruptly he pulled away from her, forcing her down on to her knees in front of him. "You know what I want," he said coldly.  
  
Gwen looked up into his face and asked, "Can't we at least be civilized about this, wouldn't you be more comfortable if you were lying down?" she was hoping to get him to give a little and let her do what she wanted.  
  
"Stop. Talking. Start. Sucking." Lucius was not willing to compromise.  
  
Gwen sighed as she reached up and unbuckled his belt, thinking she needed to do something that would literally knock him off his feet. Slowly she unzipped his pants, she pulled them and his boxers down in one motion stopping when they reached knee level, she slid her hands up and down the backs of his thighs, when she brought them to just above his knees she pushed against his legs causing his knees to bend toward her. Lucius bent at the waist in an attempt to keep his balance, Gwen taking advantage of him being off guard flipped him backwards so he landed on the floor. She climbed on top of him straddling his thighs and using her hands and knees to hold his arms down.  
  
Lucius struggled trying to move her off but Gwen just smiled and as she gently brushed his hair off his face she leaned down and whispered in his ear, "Lucius. Relax...let me..." as she nuzzled his neck at the hollow just below his ear. She knew if he really wanted her off there was no doubt he could manage it. He was much stronger than she, both physically and magically. As he relaxed slightly she continued to kiss and bite her way down his throat until she reached the collar of his shirt, which she unbuttoned and pulled open so she could kiss his chest and run her fingers through the light covering of hair she found there.  
  
Lucius grasped her waist and rolled them over so he was on top; Gwen calmly slid his shirt off his arms and tossed it to the side. She wrapped her arms and legs around him pressing tight against the full length of his torso. Lucius leaned back and looked directly into her eyes as if trying to decide if he should let her continue. Gwen reached up and ran her fingers through his hair as she grasped his head pulling him back to where she could kiss him. She felt him reaching to unzip her dress and lifted up toward him to make it easier. Lucius rolled them over putting Gwen on top again and pulled her dress up over her head and threw it to the side. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of her panties and removed them. Gwen freed his legs from the tangle of pants and underwear adding them to the growing pile of clothes at their side. All that was left were his shoes and socks which they removed together.  
  
Gwen brought her knees up and once again straddled his thighs as she slowly licked, kissed and nibbled her way down his body until she reached his throbbing hard-on, where she did just what he had asked her only moments before, she sucked. Lucius ran his hands through her hair, not moving or holding her but just stroking her. As he began to thrust into her mouth she concentrated on getting him as far back into her throat as possible. When she tried to look up at him he tightened his grip on her head not allowing her to see his face, but she could tell by his moans and his uneven breathing he was ready to come. With a long low growl he let go and she felt him spurting into the back of her throat swallowing all he gave.  
  
Looking up at him Gwen realized that he had never allowed her to see his face while he was in the throes of his orgasm. He had watched her, and she had been able to see him while he watched her bring herself off, but she hadn't been able to watch him. As she contemplated this she crawled up and rested her head on his chest, Lucius surprised her by wrapping his arms around her, letting her snuggle against him.  
  
That didn't last long though, with a grunt Lucius pushed Gwen off him and climbed to his feet. While he was pulling his clothes back on he said, "If you expect me to come back you have to get rid of the boyfriend."  
  
"I'm not spending another six months alone while you decide if I am worthy of being in your presence again," she said.  
  
"I won't be back at all if you don't end it with him immediately," he drawled, "I do not share my toys."  
  
"I am not your toy!" Gwen spat furiously.  
  
"No," he merely raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
Gwen jumped to her feet moving to stand directly in front of Lucius, "You do not have the right to dictate how I live my life."  
  
Lucius looked her up and down a slight smile forming on his face as he replied, "You are quite appealing when you are all indignant and furious." He pulled her to him and kissed her thrusting his tongue deep into her mouth.  
  
Gwen was not having any of it, she bit his tongue, hard, and when he reared back in surprise she said, "It won't work this time, I will not be seduced into submission. You have no right!"  
  
Lucius leaned in and kissed her again, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "This was never a seduction; you wanted me and didn't care what you had to do to get me," as he licked her blood off his mouth she flew at him and slapped him hard across the face. He laughed as he captured her hands in his twisting them behind her back, holding her immobile. "You want to play rough, I most certainly can do rough," he snarled as he jerked her back into his arms, "But be careful what you ask for, you may not like what you get." He bent her backwards and kissed her again not letting her go until she was gasping for breath. "Get rid of him, or I will," he said as he thrust her away from him.  
  
"Forget it Lucius, don't bother coming back we are done!" Gwen tried to calm her erratic breathing.  
  
"We are done when I decide. Besides, you still want the same thing you did when we started this."  
  
"And just what is it you think I want." Gwen snarled.  
  
"What you wanted from the first time you saw me, and I am sure you won't rest until you get it," he taunted her.  
  
"Oh please, what is it you think I want so badly?"  
  
Lucius smiled a truly evil smile and said, "Me." He pulled her naked trembling body against his fully clothed one, gently tracing his finger down her cheek and along her jaw; he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "You want me to fuck you, that's what you've been waiting for all along." He pushed her roughly away from him. "You have a choice, you dump him or I will get rid of him my way." With that parting shot he disapperated, leaving her alone and scared. 


	6. Six

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Six  
  
First thing the next morning, Gwen arranged to meet Stephen. She felt she owed it to him to end things in person. They met at a small restaurant close to the office where they both worked. Once they were seated at a table, Gwen found it difficult to look Stephen directly in the eye. She knew she would have to lie to him, and lying did not come easily to her.  
  
"Stephen," she said softly, 'things between us are not really working and I feel we should stop seeing each other."  
  
"What are you talking about, things are working fine between us," he said incredulously.  
  
"Not really, neither of us is happy with the way things are and they aren't going to change, so we might as well end it here while we can still be friends."  
  
"Why do you think I'm not happy?" he asked.  
  
"You have to admit you expected to be much further along in this relationship by now, didn't you?"  
  
"You think I'm not happy because we aren't having sex, is that it? Because I'm willing to wait as long as it takes for you to be ready."  
  
Gwen sighed knowing she was going to have to explain, "Stephen, I'll never be ready. There's someone else, there has been all along, we just stopped seeing each other for a while."  
  
"Someone else, who? And why didn't I know about him from the beginning?" He was getting very upset.  
  
"I thought we were through. I would never have gotten involved with you or anyone else for that matter, if I had any idea he still wanted me."  
  
"Are you in love with him?"  
  
Gwen looked at Stephen, startled that he would make such a suggestion, and then she realized that was the best thing to tell him, "Yes I am. I didn't realize it until he came back, then I knew."  
  
"Who is it? Someone I know? How long have you known him? What makes you think he won't leave you again?" questions poured out of him uncontrolled.  
  
"I don't think you know him," she hated lying but knew she must continue, "I've known him almost a year now, and I don't know that he won't leave me again, it's a chance I have to take."  
  
Stephen looked at her unable to believe what she was telling him, "I care for you, Gwen; I can't just turn off all those feelings. You go and find out if this is for real, if not, I'll be waiting for you."  
  
"Stephen, you can't, just get on with your life, please, don't wait for me." Gwen stood and walked away before she completely broke down in front of the whole restaurant. She hoped Lucius appreciated the pain he was causing, not just her, but, Stephen too.  
  
When she arrived home Lucius was waiting for her. "Wow," she said, "two days in a row. What did I do to deserve this?"  
  
"Got rid of the little boyfriend, I see." Lucius replied.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I know everything."  
  
Gwen looked at him startled that he knew where she had been. "Had me followed, did you?"  
  
"Not even close," Lucius snorted.  
  
"Does this visit have a point other than checking up on me?"  
  
"Of course." Lucius pulled her into his arms and kissed her deeply, running his hands over her breasts and down around her behind, grinding his hips against hers, totally taking her breath away. Gwen put her arms around him dragging her fingers through his hair, and sliding her hands down around his shoulders, clinging to him. Lucius broke the kiss and taking her by the hand led her down the hallway to the bedroom, "You made a good point yesterday about being comfortable."  
  
Slowly he started taking off her clothes, caressing and kissing her body as he uncovered it, until she was totally naked in front of him. Gwen reached for the buttons on his shirt intending to do the same to him, but he stopped her by picking her up and laying her on the bed. He joined her, still fully clothed except for his shoes, which he kicked off before stretching out on top of her, allowing his full weight to rest on her. Once again she reached for the buttons on his shirt, this time he let her, watching as she pulled the shirt out of his pants. As she opened each button, she spread the fabric as far as she could reaching up to press light kisses on his chest, once she had it completely open she slid it down his arms and tossed it on the floor next to the bed. Gwen pushed gently on Lucius' chest turning him slightly so she could roll them over putting her on top of him. She spread his hair out on the pillow around his head and kissed his forehead, she feathered small light kisses across his brow and down the side of his face, nuzzling behind his ear. She continued to work her way down to his chest licking and biting his nipples, wanting to make sure she had the taste and scent of him committed to memory.  
  
As she reached his waist and the remaining clothing there, he pulled her back up so her mouth was even with his and as he kissed her he rolled so she was once again pinned beneath him. As their tongues danced he stroked her breasts using his fingers to tease her nipples to full hardness. She slid her hands between their bodies and unbuckled his belt, and just got the zipper completely opened when his abruptly ended the kiss so he could cover her breast with his mouth, his tongue and teeth torturing her straining nipple. Gwen moaned and arched her body against him wrapping her legs around his thighs and pumping her hips against him. She was sure she felt him smile as he started the same treatment on her other breast. Twisting as far as she could she managed to remove the rest of his clothes, with both of them naked she wrapped her legs around him holding on as tight as she could, wanting him like this where she could see his face and any emotions that might cross it, looking for some small clue as to how he felt about her.  
  
Lucius realizing that all it would take was one twist of her hips and he would be inside her, moved so he was laying at her side instead of on top of her, as he kissed further down her body Gwen didn't even care that she had lost the chance to actually get him where she wanted him, he was now licking and sucking her clit as he thrust first one then two fingers slowly inside of her. With his hair trailing over her stomach and the slight stubble on his face tantalizing her thighs Gwen was beyond caring about anything but the sensation of his tongue and the now three fingers sliding in and out of her, she grasped his head, holding him in place as she pumped her hips to meet his thrusting hand. As her orgasm overtook her, she lost the ability to form words instead gasping for breath and moaning as her body bucked uncontrollably against him. When the spasms passed she slumped down on the bed struggling for breath.  
  
Some minutes later, when she had her breathing under control and was able to open her eyes, she found Lucius looking intently down at her. "Ready to do me now, or should I just take care of it myself," he said with a sneer.  
  
Gwen sat up and pushed on his shoulders to lay him back on the bed, as she flung one leg over him and placed her hands on his shoulders she smiled. "You know I'll take care of you." With that she kissed him, licking her own juices from his mouth, and proceeding down his body biting harder than he might have liked. Lucius allowed her to continue, curious as to what she had in mind this time. She rolled him from palm to fingertips as if she were starting a fire with a stick, he moaned deep in his throat and pushed against her hands as she repositioned them grasping him at the base of his hard cock, lifting it so she could run her tongue along the underside pressing her teeth against him hard enough to make him grab onto her head in an effort to control her. Gwen licked the length of him taking him into her mouth and sucking while she teased the tip of her tongue along the underside of the swollen head. Then abruptly she removed her mouth, sat up and looked at him. "Lucius, what would you do if I just ...." she said as she straddled him and thrust the tip of his rock hard penis into her slippery wet channel.  
  
Lucius grasped her around the waist and flung her off him throwing her face down on the bed; he climbed over her and spread her legs by pushing his knees between her legs as he held her arms over her head. "Immobilize". Gwen found herself unable to move as he used the spell to hold her in place freeing his hands.  
  
Gwen cried out as she felt the tip of his cock pressing against the spread cheeks of her behind. "Lucius...don't... I've never....please Lucius...I'll do anything you want...but not that." She was crying as she pleaded with him.  
  
Lucius mumbled something she couldn't quite hear, then she felt a slippery- ness fill her anal passage and she screamed as he thrust into her. The spell keeping her from moving only meant he had to thrust harder to get fully inside of her. Once he was completely sheathed within he stopped and leaning over her shoulder he whispered in her ear, "Don't ever try to get the upper hand with me. Now you might as well relax and enjoy this because I find your tightness quite pleasurable and I intend to take full advantage of it." With that he pulled almost all the way out only to thrust back in again. His breathing matched his thrusts as with each exhalation he pushed fully into her. Harder and faster he thrust, his balls slamming against her cheeks as he ravished her.  
  
Gwen knew she could do nothing to break the spell. He was much to strong a wizard for her to resist any magic he used on her, so she prayed for it to be over quickly. She tried to control her crying, not wanting to give him that satisfaction as well. Thankfully because he had been so fully aroused and she was so tight, he couldn't last too long, and soon she felt his body stiffen as he came inside her. Lucius collapsed on top of her pushing her body further into the bed. She was still unable to move and had to endure him softening before he finally pulled out of her and rolled onto his back at her side. As he did, she realized she could move again and she jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom slamming and locking the door behind her. She turned the water on full blast in the shower and stood under the spray and cried. No matter how much she scrubbed, she still felt dirty.  
  
It took her almost half an hour to regain enough composure to return to the bedroom, only to find Lucius sound asleep on the bed. As she stood looking at him thinking to herself, 'how can someone so gorgeous be so evil.' Gwen knew she would eventually forgive him for this, not because he deserved to be forgiven, but, because she could not let herself be with someone so vile. And despite all he had done, she still wanted to be with him.  
  
As she lay down next to him, he shifted in his sleep turning toward her he put an arm around her waist and threw his leg across both of hers, resting his head on her shoulder he tightened his hold on her so she could not move. Strangely enough she found this comforting and she as she lay there in his warm embrace she thought about how she had walked away from Stephen, who was perfect for her, to come back to Lucius and his total disregard for her feelings. What was it about him that made her put up with all the abuse? Why did she crave his touch, even as he was hurting her? Gwen knew that once Lucius got whatever it was he wanted from her that would be it; he would be gone from her life without regret. She curled her sore, abused body into him, determined to hold on to him while she could, still finding great comfort being in his arms, feeling safe and protected by him, yet dreading what would come. Eventually, she fell into a troubled sleep.  
  
When she awoke several hours later, she found herself alone. There was a small vial of pinkish liquid on the nightstand with a note that read, 'This is a healing potion. Drink it and all your aches and pains should disappear. I'll see you soon. Lucius.' Gwen opened the vial and holding it under her nose sniffed to see if she could tell what the ingredients were. Unfortunately it did not smell like anything she had encountered before. 'Oh well, it can't hurt me any more than I already am,' she thought as she tossed back the contents of the vial. Within minutes she felt much better, all her bruises faded and the aches and pains subsided. She actually felt better than she had in days. "Gotta remember to ask Lucius for more of that," she muttered to herself as she went into the kitchen to find something to eat. 


	7. Seven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
On Monday Gwen returned to work, as she was in her office going about her various daily chores Stephen knocked on the open door frame. Looking up and seeing who it was Gwen smiled and gestured for him to come in. "Good morning, Stephen, how are you today?"  
  
"Alright, and you?"  
  
"Just fine, what can I help you with?"  
  
"Um... nothing really... I just wanted to see how you were doing." He couldn't quite make eye contact with her. "Still seeing...whoever he is?"  
  
"Stephen," she scolded gently, "don't make this harder than it has to be. Get on with your life. You know there are any number of women who would be more than willing to go out with you. Several of them here in this building."  
  
"I don't want any of them."  
  
"It's not as if you are in love with me..." Gwen started to say.  
  
".....How do you know I'm not in love with you?"  
  
Gwen looked into his eyes losing any tender feelings she may have had for him in the past as she saw the hardness in his face, "Just like all men, you only want what you can't have."  
  
"I was willing to wait until you were ready; I never forced you to do anything you didn't want to do. How could you think I didn't love you?"  
  
"Okay...you didn't force me...but you never turned down anything I offered either. And never returned the favors I bestowed upon you. Just like every other man in my life you used me for what you could get, not bothering to think about what I might need."  
  
"That's not fair! I would have done whatever you asked. You always pushed me away as if I was beneath you. I guess I didn't compare to favorably to whomever it is you really wanted." Stephen was getting louder with each word.  
  
"Stephen, calm down, you're right,... you didn't compare with him, but then no one can, that has to do with the way I feel about him, not about what I felt for you. I had the problem, not you...I'm the one who treated you unfairly by not letting you know upfront that I wasn't over my last relationship. And I let you have unrealistic expectations about us and where we could be going. I'm the bad one here...not you...that's why I want you to forget about me." Gwen stopped to catch her breath, she took Stephen's hand in hers and said, "I am not good enough for you, you deserve much better than someone who is unable to tell you the truth. Forget about me."  
  
Stephen turned to the door pulling his hand from her grasp as he moved away, "I can't Gwen....I can't" he said softly as he walked out the door.  
  
'Great,' she thought, 'how many more lives I can screw up.' As she sat at her desk the reality of the situation hit her. Lucius was never going to leave his wife for her. Not that Gwen was sure she wanted him to. Did she even want to see him again after what he had done? "Who am I kidding?" she muttered to herself. Knowing she couldn't wait to see him again, recalling the taste and smell of his skin, the way he had felt when he was sleeping in her arms. How good he made her feel. Yet, under all that was the fear she couldn't deny.  
  
Things stayed quiet for few days, Gwen did her best to avoid Stephen at work and tried not to think about Lucius when she was at home. She knew no good was going to come from this sick little arrangement they had. She was the one going to be left alone, Lucius would always have his own world to return to.  
  
Over the weekend Gwen visited with her parents, she returned to the country home she had grown up in and slept in the bed she had used as a child. Her mother sensed something was bothering her but didn't pry, she knew Gwen would talk when she was ready. Then things took a bad turn. On Sunday morning her mother said, "Gwen, we are having guests for dinner this evening, old family friends, and it would be so nice if you could join us."  
  
Without really thinking about what she was saying Gwen replied, "Sure Mom, anything I can do to help?"  
  
"No thanks, dear, the elves have it under control. Please dress formal though, I'm sure our guests will.  
  
"Just who have you invited? Gwen asked warily.  
  
"Narcissa Malfoy and her husband and son"  
  
Gwen felt her stomach drop, she did not want to see Lucius with her parents around ever, and for sure not the first time since he had violated her. "Um maybe I should head back home early instead, I have a lot of things to do to get ready for work next week." Gwen tried to get out of staying.  
  
"Oh no, I am sure Narcissa will be thrilled to see you. She said how nice you were the day she ran into you at the book store. I would hate to disappoint her if you weren't here."  
  
"I don't know Mom, I'm not the person they are coming to see. You and Dad can handle it."  
  
"Don't forget their son, Draco, will be here also, you would be a great help entertaining him."  
  
"What am I supposed to do? Juggle and dance." Gwen was getting snotty now.  
  
"You are quite a bit closer to his age than your father and I are. It would do you good to see what the younger kids are up to these days."  
  
"Geeze , Mom, I'm not ancient and decrepit yet you know."  
  
"Yes, dear, I know. You just act like you are sometimes," her mother said kindly. "It will be a nice change for you to socialize with a well to do family instead of the riff raff you usually hang around with." This was an old argument between them.  
  
"Okay, I'll stay." Gwen was now terrified of how Lucius would react when he saw her here.  
  
As she dressed for dinner, Gwen played several possible scenarios in her head. They all ended with Lucius having her on the table in front of both families. 'Get a grip on yourself, he's going to be just as thrown when he sees you as you are now.' She told herself over and over. She finally finished dressing and headed down the stairs.  
  
"Well, here she comes now," her father said when he saw Gwen enter the room. "Gwen I believe you remember Narcissa."  
  
"Of course father," Gwen replied.  
  
"And have you met Lucius and Draco?" Her father took her arm and pulled her over to where Lucius was standing.  
  
"Yes, we've met," Gwen tried to avoid Lucius' eyes.  
  
"How lovely you look tonight," Lucius said taking her arm and pressing his lips to the back of her hand. His grip on her wrist was going to leave a bruise she was sure.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy," she said politely, "how nice to see you again. And this must be Draco," Gwen tried to gently pull her hand from his with no luck.  
  
Having been thoroughly coached on how to act this evening by his father, Draco was nothing but charming. "I am very pleased to meet you Miss. Wharton."  
  
"Why thank you. How nice to meet such a charming young man." Gwen couldn't resist a little dig at Lucius, who still had a grip on her hand. "What say you and I go for a stroll in the garden before dinner that will give our parents a chance to catch up on all the news." Gwen said taking Draco's hand in her free one. 'Any excuse to get out of this room' she thought.  
  
"That would be very nice, thank you," Draco replied. The fact that his father was still holding her hand had not escaped him.  
  
"Right through here," Gwen said as she stepped away, Lucius had no choice but to let go of her. She turned and flashed a smile at him as she walked through the door and out into the garden.  
  
Once away from the adults Draco relaxed a bit. "I was under the impression that you and my father knew each other very well," he said with a smirk just like his father's.  
  
"Not all that well."  
  
"Hmm I guess I'm mistaken."  
  
Little snot, Gwen thought to herself. "So what year are you in now?"  
  
"Sixth."  
  
"That makes you, what, sixteen?" She asked.  
  
"Almost seventeen," he was leering at her. Looking her up and down with the same look Lucius always gave her. Gwen was starting to feel very uncomfortable. Were all the Malfoy men alike? "And you, how long have you been out of Hogwarts?"  
  
"Sneaky way of asking how old I am." Gwen replied.  
  
"You prefer the direct approach? Alright, how old are you, then?"  
  
"Old enough to not be impressed by a little snot like you," she retorted. They were far enough into the garden that they could not be seen from the house.  
  
Draco responded by grabbing her by the hair and pulling her to him, he kissed her roughly. As she tried to squirm out of his grasp, he thrust his tongue into her mouth. 'What is it with these Malfoy's' she thought. Having no other choice she bit his tongue hard enough to make it bleed. Draco pushed her away from him and as he was wiping blood from his lips he said, "I'll make you pay for that!"  
  
"Not hardly," she retorted. "You have a lot to learn about women, most of us don't like to be forced."  
  
"And I suppose if I had asked nicely you would have kissed me?" Draco sneered at her.  
  
"Maybe, but, now you'll never know will you?"  
  
Draco's mouth dropped I open in shock. "There is no way you would have kissed me if I hadn't forced you. Don't try to play those games with me, I know better than that."  
  
"Next time try asking first."  
  
He stopped and looked at her, "Gwen," Draco looked up at her from under his lashes, "would you consider allowing me to kiss you?"  
  
Gwen looked at him and thought how much like his father he was, 'not a good thing to be thinking,' she told herself, 'course this would really piss Lucius off.'  
  
"Sure, kid, only this time, try being gentle, okay?"  
  
Draco stepped toward her and slipped his arms abound her waist, pulling her close. Gently he pressed his lips against hers and was rewarded by her kissing back. Taking advantage of the situation Draco reached up and roughly squeezed her breast.  
  
Gwen broke away immediately, not wanting him to get the wrong idea. She was only playing with him, after all, just to get back at his father who was sure to find out about this. Didn't young boys always brag to their fathers about their conquests? "I think we had better head back to the house now," she said gently.  
  
"Okay," he seemed surprised she had allowed him to touch her at all.  
  
As they entered the living room, everyone looked toward them, but, only Lucius noticed that Draco had that cat that got the canary look about him.  
  
'Well, just in time to sit down to dinner," Mrs. Wharton said. "Shall we head into the dining room?"  
  
Soon they were all seated; in what Gwen found a most uncomfortable arrangement. She had Lucius on her left and Draco on her right. Several times during the meal one or the other of them would reach under the table and caress her leg. Gwen could say nothing without alerting the whole table what was going on, so she kept quiet, allowing Lucius' hand to stay where it was and always gently removing Draco's. Lucius had pulled her skirt up almost to her waist, and was stroking her inner thigh very close to the junction of her legs, all while carrying on a conversation with her father about real estate, when Draco slid his hand under the table and across her leg to grab at her crotch, Gwen didn't know who was more surprised, her that Draco would be so bold, Draco at running into his fathers' hand in the very place he wanted to be, or Lucius at suddenly being found with his hand in Gwen's most private place by his son who wanted to be there also. For a second no one moved, then Draco hastily removed his hand, casting a look at his father hoping Lucius would not react. Lucius gave Draco a look that said 'later' and continued his conversation without missing a beat. Gwen tried not to faint from the strain.  
  
Dinner seemed to drag on for hours, but, it was only a short time later Gwen realized that the Malfoy's were preparing to leave. Mr. Wharton mentioned that Gwen needed to go back to the city for work the next day.  
  
"Lucius, do take Gwen with you in the carriage, Draco and I can apparate home from here, he needs the practice," Narcissa said.  
  
"Oh no, Narcissa, that won't be necessary, I wouldn't want to take Mr. Malfoy out of his way," Gwen protested.  
  
"Nonsense, my dear, it would be my pleasure to take you home." Lucius damn near purred at her.  
  
"No really I couldn't..." Gwen was interrupted.  
  
"I insist," Lucius said.  
  
"Go ahead, dear, it will be fine," her mother smiled.  
  
And so, Gwen found herself in a richly appointed carriage totally enclosed from prying eyes with Lucius.  
  
Lucius eyed her coldly and said, "Just what were you doing with Draco out in the garden?"  
  
"Your son is more like you than you know, the little creep jumped on me."  
  
Lucius laughed, the first real laugh Gwen had heard.  
  
"Well, at least he has good taste."  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment," Gwen said  
  
"As you should." Lucius slid his arms around her and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply.  
  
Gwen reached up and ran her fingers through his hair pulling him even closer to her. He slid one hand up under her skirt and pulled her panties off with one yank. Flipping her skirt up and exposing her to the cool night air. Gwen gasped as he moved down her body and planted his mouth firmly between her legs. His tongue swirling and thrusting into her, making her moan in delight. He wasted no time, bringing her to a quick and violent orgasm, as she screamed in ecstasy.  
  
Gwen knew exactly what he would want now. She reached down to free his erection from his pants, sliding her hand up and down the length of him. Slowly she took him into her mouth savoring the taste and feel of him. She sucked him to the brink of climax, then gently blowing on him to cool him down; she started again, this time taking him all the way to completion. And still he remained calm, his breathing accelerating only slightly at the end, never making a sound as he came.  
  
Gwen sat up and looked at him. Lucius was refastening his pants and not paying any attention to her. "Lucius?" she said softly. Then louder as he ignored her, "Lucius!"  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Do you never make any real noise when you come?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"All the time we've been doing this, and all I ever hear is an occasional groan, once in a while a growl. Never a yell. I yell, I thrash around, not you, you hardly move and make almost no sound, and you act as if it were no big deal."  
  
"It never occurred to you that it might not be a big deal to me, did it." He was deliberately trying to anger her.  
  
"Fine. I asked for that." Gwen looked at him, he was calm and cool, and no one would ever guess he had just come. She on the other hand was thoroughly disheveled. "You could at least acknowledge a job well done," she muttered.  
  
Lucius cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head up to meet his eyes. "Have I complained?" He loosened his grip so she could shake her head, "no, I haven't, you should be happy with that."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, whatever," she said barely audible.  
  
Lucius heard her, but, choose to ignore her as they were pulling up in front of the building she lived in.  
  
Gwen was scrambling around looking for her panties when the carriage door opened and Lucius motioned for her to get out.  
  
"Fine I'll leave my underwear here for Narcissa, or worse Draco, to find," she said as she climbed out. "Oh, and, Lucius, try not to be too hard on Draco, he was after all being just like you. Thanks for the lift, see you around," and she walked into the building without a backwards glance.  
  
Lucius smiled, and tucked her panties into his pocket, as the carriage moved away. Draco would pay for his actions, but, Gwen didn't need to know how. 


	8. Eight

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
A few days later Gwen received a formal invitation to the seventeenth birthday party for Draco Malfoy. 'Great,' she thought, "now I have to go and deal with the two of them on their home turf. There must be some way for me to get out of this.'  
  
Right on the heels of that owl another one appeared with another message for her. "Don't even think of not showing up. I have plans for you. L."  
  
Gwen knew she couldn't refuse the invite without causing a problem for her family, Narcissa would not accept just any explanation as to why she could not attend. If fact, she had other plans as well, a third owl arrived with a message from her, "Gwen, do plan on spending the weekend here, I so look forward to having time to talk to you. Narcissa.  
  
Gwen had no choice. She packed a small bag and prepared to leave for the Malfoy country estate after work on Friday. The same carriage Lucius had brought her home in not two weeks ago arrived to transport her. Riding alone Gwen had time to reflect on all that had happened. She had also received a message from Draco telling her how excited he was that she would be his guest for the weekend. 'I am never going to have a moment alone,' she thought.  
  
Upon her arrival at the mansion, Gwen was shown to a lovely suite of rooms, complete with a sitting room and a separate bedroom, and a huge bathroom with a large marble tub big enough for two. "Now that has definite possibilities," she said aloud.  
  
"Yes, it does." Lucius' voice caused Gwen to jump and turn toward the sound. He was standing there, smiling slightly. "Very definite possibilities."  
  
"Do I get to choose who I'd like to share my bath with?" Gwen asked.  
  
"What are you blathering about now?"  
  
"Well, you seem to think you are the only one who wants me. Your son has plans along those lines as well, I think, from the message he sent me." Gwen replied.  
  
"Draco knows to keep his hands off of you. I told you I don't share my toys, not even with my son." Lucius moved across the floor so he was standing right behind her.  
  
Gwen turned to face him, "Maybe I am tired of being just toy. If I worked this right I could end up your daughter-in-law." She laughed at the look on Lucius' face. "Wouldn't that make for some interesting family gatherings? Of course, it's not like you and I actually have anything to hide, now, is it? We haven't actually had sex yet, have we? Just a little playing around, no intercourse, surely what we've done doesn't count, does it?"  
  
Lucius looked at her, trying to decide if she was joking or not, "My dear, you would be a great addition to our family. How many men can expect their daughters-in-law to service them whenever they ask?"  
  
"That would have to stop, I doubt Draco would want to share his wife with his father. That could cause some very hard feelings between the two of you," Gwen replied smugly.  
  
Lucius pulled her against him and gently smoothed her hair back from her ear. Leaning down to whisper, "You are mine. If I decide to marry you off to my son, then that is what I decide. You have no choice in the matter. I own you." Not giving her a chance to reply he kissed her, hard, taking her breath away.  
  
Gwen struggled against him for a moment, then gave into the kiss, it was after all what she wanted. Once she started to respond Lucius let her go, pushing her gently away from him. She moved across the floor, turning to look out the window. Trying to understand what was happening.  
  
"You have no right to decide who I marry," she gasped.  
  
"But I do. You will do whatever I say, and you know it. Now that I think about it, you would be a very good match for Draco. He needs someone to teach him, about a lot of things."  
  
"Lucius, if you think for one second that I am going to be passed from one Malfoy to another you had better think again. I will not be used as a plaything. Not by you or any other man," Gwen was panting with fury at the thought that he would use her to teach his son about life.  
  
"My dear, you will do what I say," his voice like ice, "that is if you hold out any hope of ever actually having me."  
  
"You know, you've been holding back so long I'm beginning to wonder if you're even worth the wait. And even if for some reason you turned out to be the best fuck in the world, that's all it would be, isn't it? A fuck? You aren't going to marry me, not that I would want to be married to you. So what am I waiting for, nothing." Gwen whirled around and faced him. "Wouldn't you be surprised if I ended up married to your precious son? Would it make you crazy knowing how well I could take care of his needs and desires? Knowing you could never have me again?"  
  
They stood facing each other, she breathing hard, him hardly breathing. Just staring, neither willing to be the first to break eye contact. Finally, Gwen smiled and said, "I really must get dressed, I'm meeting Draco in a few minutes. He's going to give me a tour of the grounds. Won't he be pleased when I take a tour of him." She walked into the bedroom, closing and locking the door behind her. Not that a lock would keep Lucius out.  
  
He stared at the closed door realizing that he did want her, all to himself, but knowing that could not be. Lucius turned and walked out.  
  
As Gwen dressed she thought about what had just happened. 'I could marry Draco, that would fix Lucius, but I don't want Draco. I want Lucius.' She paced around the room like a caged animal. 'If Lucius would just give in and make love to me.' Gwen laughed at her own choice of words, 'make love, right, like love has anything to do with any of this.' She stopped in front of the mirror and looked long and hard at herself. 'Face it, you just want to fuck him, really fuck him, with him on top of you thrusting inside you, where you can see his face, and maybe tell what he's feeling. If only he would just let go enough to allow it. Maybe then I could walk away from him and not always wonder if I'd missed something great. Maybe I could give up a little too.' A knock on the door roused her from her thoughts, "Come in," Gwen said.  
  
The door opened slowly and Draco stuck just his head in the room, "Are you decent?"  
  
"If I wasn't would you go away?" Gwen pulled the door all the way open.  
  
"Probably not, but, since you are, would you care for that tour of the house now?" Draco seemed eager to please her.  
  
"Sure kid, let's go."  
  
The tour took the better part of an hour and still she didn't see even a third of the huge mansion. Draco showed her libraries, sitting rooms and guest rooms. Nothing really personal though. Finally exhausted from walking up and down numerous staircases Gwen called a halt to the tour. "Why don't you show me your room, Draco?"  
  
"My room? Why would you want to see that?"  
  
"Because what you have and how you keep it will tell me a lot about you."  
  
"And you want to know a lot about me? Why?" Draco sounded confused.  
  
"I'm curious about you, that's all," Gwen smiled, and held out her hand to him.  
  
Taking her hand and leading her down the hallway Draco said, "Okay."  
  
He led her to a suite of rooms not unlike the ones she was staying in, only his had that lived in feel to them, Draco's personal things were scattered around. Wizard chess set on the table in the sitting room and bookcases full of obviously read books lined the walls.  
  
"Do you like to read, Draco?"  
  
"Umm, yes, depending on what it is. I'm not too thrilled with the school stuff, but my father has some very interesting things in his library that he lets me read."  
  
"Interesting, how?"  
  
"Well, I don't think you would be interested, just some older books with spells and charms in them," Draco tried to draw her attention elsewhere, "you should see the view out the bedroom window." He took her hand and tugged her in the direction of the bedroom.  
  
Deciding that she would have ample time to find the answers to all her questions, Gwen shrugged and followed him into his bedroom. The view out the window was indeed magnificent, rolling hills led down to the garden where she could see a topiary maze. There were trees she had never seen before along the borders of the garden and plants and flowers of all kind and description. "You're right, Draco, the view is wonderful. I had not idea you were into gardening?"  
  
"I'm not; it's all my mother talks about anymore, this plant and that flower. Which trees grow best where. It makes me crazy, but, she loves it so I listen to her. My father certainly never does."  
  
"I'm sure it's just because his mind is on other more important things."  
  
"Don't defend him! We both know what a bastard he really is, don't we?" Draco asked slyly.  
  
"I don't know him well enough to judge him."  
  
"Who are you trying to fool, he told me all about how you 'take care of his needs', I think that was how he phrased it."  
  
"I have no idea what..."  
  
"He told me all about the two of you! He also told me to keep my hand off, you were his toy, and way too much for me to handle." Draco's voice was a strained whisper.  
  
"I am no one's toy! You'd do well to remember that." Gwen spat out.  
  
"Why do you let him treat you that way? You're intelligent, fun to be around and beautiful, you could have anyone you wanted, why let him abuse you?"  
  
Gwen looked at Draco the confusion evident on both their faces. "I don't know... I just know I need him. If I don't see him for a while I... my body craves him..."  
  
"So you let him treat you like dirt?" Draco clearly didn't understand.  
  
"Nobody else makes me feel the way he does. Look.... I don't expect you to understand. I don't understand. He's like a disease, there is no cure."  
  
"Do you love him?"  
  
"Yes God help me yes I love him," Gwen burst into tears.  
  
Draco put his arms around her trying to comfort her as best he could, she was sobbing uncontrollably. Draco tried to calm Gwen by rubbing her back and shoulders, that not working, he leaned her back until she was lying on the bed with him on top of her. That was how Narcissa found them when she walked into the bedroom moments later looking for Draco.  
  
"What is going on here?" Narcissa cried.  
  
"Uh mother it's not what you think," Draco was trying to untangle himself from Gwen's clinging limbs, "Gwen was upset by something I said, she started crying and I tried to comfort her..." Draco was babbling.  
  
Gwen was struggling to catch her breath, "Narcissa, please don't think badly of Draco, he's been a perfect gentlemen."  
  
"Not if he said something to upset you so."  
  
Gwen and Draco were still on the bed, Gwen on her back, Draco on his side next to her, one leg across hers, when they heard Lucius' voice, "Someone better start explaining fast."  
  
Draco flew off Gwen, struggling to stand up and face his father. "Father, I seem to have hurt Gwen's feelings, she was crying, I tried to comfort her and Mother walked in."  
  
"Comfort her by taking advantage of her. Draco is that how you were raised." Lucius' voice was icy. "Gwen, dear, come with me, I'll escort you back to your rooms where you can freshen up for dinner." He said as he took Gwen's hand a pulled her up from the bed. "Draco, I'll deal with you later." 


	9. Nine

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Lucius practically dragged Gwen down the hallway to her rooms. She had to run to keep up with him. When he pulled her into the bedroom and flung her down on the bed she was panting with exertion.  
  
"What were you doing with my son," Lucius spat out between clenched teeth.  
  
Gwen looked at him, closely, and realized he was furious, madder than she had ever seen him. Still she knew she had to stand her ground or lose everything she had gained with him, not that there was much to lose. "Getting to know him better, Daddy, or do you prefer that I call you Father, like Draco does?"  
  
"What I prefer is that you keep your hands off my son." Lucius was now pacing back in forth in front of her.  
  
"Well what kind of a marriage will that be? I'm not marrying someone I can't touch. What would be the point in that?" She knew she was babbling but couldn't stop herself. "Besides, what do you care, I thought you wanted me to marry him?"  
  
Lucius stopped and sat next to Gwen on the bed; gently he reached out and brushed the stray hairs off her face. Putting his hands on her shoulders he pushed her back on the bed, stretching out next to her half covering her body with his own. "Gwen, how many times do I have to tell you, I do not share my toys!" He kissed her, hard, not giving her a chance to reply. As she responded to his kiss, he started pulling her skirt up. Gwen broke away from his questing mouth and pushed him off of her, sitting up she turned to look at him.  
  
"You have to make up your mind, you either want me or you don't, I can't play these games anymore." Lucius started to answer but Gwen put a finger over his lips to silence him. "I'm serious, Lucius, I can't live like this. You might want to think before you answer me, because if you say you don't want me, I'm gone. With no coming back."  
  
While she was speaking Lucius had been nibbling on her fingers, once she stopped talking he looked at her then started kissing the palm of her hand, slowly making his way up her arm, gently sucking the inside of her elbow and licking at her shoulder, until he got to her neck which he kissed and bit until she was swooning against him. He slid his arms around her holding her close, whispering into her ear, "You know I want you."  
  
Gwen was totally limp in his arms, but, she managed to reply, "How much?" before he started kissing her mouth again.  
  
"Enough."  
  
Gwen pulled her lips away from his, "Enough to really make love to me?"  
  
He closed his mouth over hers again, tongue thrusting roughly between her teeth, "Love has nothing to do with this." He was nibbling on her lips, "You don't love me. You just have a bad case of lust. And, I most certainly don't love you. I just like playing with you."  
  
Gwen struggled to free herself from his lips and arms. Standing and walking away from the bed, she turned and looked at him, he had turned and was on his back, all that lovely blonde hair spread out around his head, a few strands laying across his broad shoulders, one knee up his heel braced against the edge of the bed, he looked so inviting, except for that cold look in his eyes. The look she had seen so often before. "That's where the problem is, see, I do love you," she held her hand up gesturing for him to wait before he spoke, "I didn't plan on it and you certainly don't deserve it, but, there it is. I know you don't care about me, I know that. I just can't stop myself from caring about you. So there you have it, the problem we need to work out."  
  
"I don't see a problem, you love me, so what, we can continue as we've been, nothing has to change. Now bring that warm mouth of yours back here and please me," he held his hand out to her.  
  
"I can't. This hurts me too much, knowing that you really are just playing. I can't live like this, waiting and wondering if you're going to show up, and, if you do, how badly you'll hurt me this time. I need more than that, Lucius, I need hope."  
  
"Hope," he snorted. "Hope of what. Did you honestly think I would change my life for you? "  
  
Gwen sighed turning away from him, hiding her face so he couldn't see the tears falling down her cheeks.  
  
"Well, well isn't this a pleasant little scene?" Narcissa said from the doorway. "I expect this kind of behavior from you, Lucius, but not from you, Gwen."  
  
Gwen hastily wiped her tears away, turning to face Narcissa, she started to explain, "It's not what you think, really..."  
  
"Don't bother dear, I heard enough of the conversation to know what is going on, you should have told me you were fucking him, Gwen, I could have saved you some heartache by telling you he won't ever change. I doubt he's capable of being faithful to one woman. Certainly he's never been faithful to me!" Narcissa walked over to Gwen and pulled her into her arms, patting her on the back in a soothing manner.  
  
Gwen was so confused at this she burst into tears again. Narcissa rocked her gently and murmured comfortingly in Gwen's ear. Lucius still on the bed said, "Isn't this nice, my wife comforting my lover."  
  
Gwen pulled away from Narcissa's arms and looked horrified from one to the other, "This is insane! You know he's been cheating and yet you do nothing to stop him?"  
  
"Why should I stop him? At least he's not bothering me anymore. I had hoped you would be more discreet," Narcissa said looking at Lucius.  
  
"Since I've been playing with her for the better part of a year, I would say I have been discreet."  
  
"Narcissa, I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, this will never happen again. Under the circumstances I am sure you will make my excuses to Draco for missing his birthday. I am leaving." Gwen was pulling her cloak on and gathering the few clothes she had taken out and stuffing them back into her overnight bag. She turned and ran from the room. Neither Lucius nor Narcissa made a move to stop her.  
  
Gwen ran out of the house and down the drive, once she was clear of the wards protecting the mansion she was able to apparate home. Alone in her apartment she sat in the chair Lucius had always sat in and cried until she had no more tears.  
  
Gwen spent most of the day Saturday in bed, head under the covers, trying to figure out how her life got so screwed up. She knew it was all her own fault. If she hadn't been so attracted to Lucius she wouldn't have any problem.  
  
Late in the afternoon she was roused by a persistent knocking on her door. Try as she might to ignore it, whoever it was would not give up. Finally, she pulled on her bathrobe and made her way to the door.  
  
She barely had it opened before Stephen pushed his way into the room. "Gwen, thank god you're here. I've been so worried about you." He stopped as he took in her disheveled state. "What happened, are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, Stephen, I'm fine." Gwen tried to turn away from the concerned young man, but he grasped her arm and held her in place.  
  
"Don't tell me. This mysterious man you are so in love with has dumped you yet again."  
  
"You don't have to sound so smug about it." She replied, "And just for the record, I left him this time."  
  
"Well you've finally come to your senses. Maybe now we can continue where we left off?"  
  
Gwen looked at Stephen, standing there so eager, like a puppy waiting to be petted, and yet she knew things would never work between them. He just didn't give her the thrill she got whenever she saw Lucius. No one did. "Calm down, it isn't really over, we're just taking a break for now," she said hoping that it was true. "Besides, Stephen, I've told you we will never work together." Gwen saw his eager face fall, "You know I still have feelings for him, and while I like you, I don't love you. I don't know that I'll ever love anyone other than him. You don't want to be involved with someone you know doesn't love you, do you?"  
  
"You seem to be."  
  
"Yes, well there you go, look how unhappy I am. Don't you want better for yourself?"  
  
Stephen stepped up next to her and pulled her into his arms, cradling her head against his shoulder. "All I want is for you to be happy, whatever it takes."  
  
"That's sweet, Stephen, but I don't think you really mean that."  
  
"Yes," he said as he stroked her back, "I do." He tilted her head back and kissed her gently.  
  
At first she tensed against him, not wanting to lead him on, but as he kissed her more intently she gave in and kissed him back, relaxing and sliding her arms around him. Then the thought of what Lucius would do if he knew what was going on made her pull abruptly away. "No, we can't do this. It's not fair to either of us."  
  
"Again you are deciding what I think is fair? Come on, Gwen, you can't deny that you do feel something for me.  
  
"Maybe I do. But I love him. And I owe it to myself to find out what happens next. You had better leave now," she said as she opened the door for him to leave.  
  
"Fine, I'll go, just remember I'm here for you if you decide you need me."  
  
Gwen closed and locked the door behind him. Looking around the room, she decided the whole apartment needed cleaning, and not magically. She scrubbed and dusted and vacuumed from top to bottom, by the time she was through everything gleamed and shined. And she was exhausted. She showered and went to bed not getting up until Monday morning to prepare for work. 


	10. Ten

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
When she arrived at work that morning, the whole office was abuzz. Abby grabbed Gwen's arm and led her into a conference room and sat her down. "Gwen, you are not going to believe this, Stephen is dead. He was killed. One of the secretaries went to his house yesterday afternoon, they were supposed to meet for lunch, or something and she found him outside in the yard. Gwen, she said he was like totally turned inside out; it was the grossest thing she ever saw." Abby noticed Gwen had gone completely pale. "Oh, god, Gwen I'm sorry, I forgot you used to date him. I am so stupid sometimes." Abby continued to babble on but Gwen wasn't listening.  
  
'Lucius' was the only thought going through Gwen's befuddled brain, 'it had to have been Lucius. He said he would get rid of him if I didn't.' She was sure it had been him, not that she would ever tell anyone. 'How did he know Stephen had come to see me?' Gwen's mind was racing.  
  
"Gwen, are you alright, you haven't heard a word I've said." Abby was asking.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, just surprised. What did you say, he looked turned inside out?"  
  
"Oh... yeah, Mr. Martin said he's never seen anyone look like that not even after the Avada Kedavra curse. Hey! That means someone is out there using something worse than the Unforgivable curses and getting away with it." Abby said in wonderment.  
  
Gwen just sat there unable to accept the reality of all of what Abby was saying.  
  
Slowly the office returned to its normal routine. By the end of the week hardly anyone mentioned Stephen any more.  
  
Upon returning home on Friday, Gwen entered her apartment to find Lucius waiting in his usual spot. Sudden fury filled Gwen at the sight of him sitting there so unconcerned as if everything were normal. She flew across the room and threw herself at him hitting and punching any part of him she could reach, screaming the whole while, "How dare you? How could you? What gives you the right to interfere in my life?" Lucius let her spend her fury, which didn't last long and she finally slumped to the floor muttering and shaking her head.  
  
"Are you quite finished?" Lucius looked down at her on the floor, her face tear stained and her clothes askew.  
  
Gwen just nodded.  
  
"Get over here." Lucius gestured to the floor in front of him.  
  
"No. No more. I'm not doing this anymore." Gwen looked him in the eye, as if daring him to make a move toward her.  
  
"Gwen...Gwen..." Lucius was shaking his head in disbelief. "We've been through this before; I decide when it's over. Not you."  
  
"I can't, Lucius we both know what you did to Stephen." She stopped, suddenly terrified at the look on his face.  
  
"I have no idea of what you are talking about," he said icily.  
  
"Please, I know what you..."  
  
Lucius interrupted her, "Gwen...Gwen, how many time have I told you, I do not share my toys." He glared at her as if daring her to say anything more. "All right, let's just say I'm tired of being treated like a toy. I'm moving on with my life and you are not a part of it." Gwen didn't really want to discuss what had happened to Stephen.  
  
Lucius looked at her, the anger slowly draining from his face to be replaced by a look of utter contempt, "You have become quite bothersome lately, all talk and no fun. Yes.....we are through. I've taken all I can from you." He stood and with a loud bang, was gone.  
  
Gwen slumped on the floor relived that he had taken it so well. She would get on with her life, no matter how difficult it was she would forget all about Lucius Malfoy.  
  
Time passed slowly for Gwen, she spent weekends with her parents, and filled her weeks with work. She refused the few invitations she received from men, not wanting to be involved with anyone, preferring to be alone. She even stopped going out with Abby and the other girls from the office.  
  
One dreary spring afternoon, close to quitting time, while Gwen was transcribing notes taken during a meeting, there was a quiet knock on her partially closed office door. Looking up she saw Draco Malfoy and motioned for him to come in. "Draco, what a pleasant surprise, do come in."  
  
"Hello Gwen, how are you?" Draco seemed much surer of himself than the last time she had seen him.  
  
"I'm fine, and yourself?"  
  
"Not bad, what brings you here?  
  
"I wanted to see you. Is there someplace we can talk privately?"  
  
Gwen's curiosity got the better of her, "It's almost quitting time anyway, how about if we go for a drink?"  
  
Draco smiled, "That would be perfect." He waited while Gwen put away the documents she was working on and gathered her purse and coat. Offering her his arm he said, "Shall we?"  
  
Gwen was impressed by the mature attitude Draco was displaying, though she was still wary, he was after all a Malfoy.  
  
They went to a little café, across the street, after they had been seated and given the waiter their order Gwen looked across the table at Draco and said, "Well?"  
  
"I wanted to see you again," he seemed unsure of how to continue but plunged ahead, "I can't help but think that if my father were not involved with you, you and I might have had a chance."  
  
"Chance," Gwen looked surprised, "chance at what?"  
  
Now Draco looked very uncomfortable, "A chance to see if maybe...if there was... I can't stop thinking about you...is there any way that you might have any feelings for me? Ever?"  
  
It was Gwen's turn to look uncomfortable, "Draco I... you know about your father and I...I don't see how...what exactly are you expecting me to say?"  
  
"I guess I'm just hoping that you will let me see you occasionally, maybe dinner, or whatever, just to see if anything developed between us. No strings, no promises, just maybe we could have a little fun."  
  
"What do you mean by 'fun'?" Gwen asked warily.  
  
Draco looked startled, "Nothing. Really, I just thought we could spend time together."  
  
"Ummm, I don't know...you're a lot younger than I am, what do we really have in common?" Gwen was trying to let him down gently.  
  
"I'm not that much younger than you, only six years, that's nothing. As to what we have in common, I think if we spent some time together we might find a lot of things we could share. Once you get to know me better you may find that we have the same opinions of certain people's behavior...." Draco let the thought trail off, not sure of how deep her feelings for his father went, not wanting to offend Gwen before he had a chance to prove himself.  
  
He seemed so eager to please, Gwen thought, 'Why not?' "Okay, let's start with dinner tonight. Do you want to stay here or go somewhere else?"  
  
"Here is fine."  
  
And so their friendship began, after spending time with Draco, Gwen discovered that he was quite capable of having a platonic relationship. She also found that he was very intelligent and resourceful. He could think of the most fun places to go and things to do, she found herself looking forward to the time spent with him. One of the things that amazed her most was the way Draco looked at life. Lucius was a hard and unyielding person; he only looked at what he could get out of any given situation. Draco, on the other hand, was more than willing to compromise, he would always listen to Gwen's opinions and never made her feel she was not worthy of being in his presence. Without realizing it Gwen had fallen in love with Draco.  
  
Draco, for his part, knew that if he was left alone with her long enough she would eventually succumb to him. 


	11. Eleven

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
As it turned out, Draco was given a trip to Paris as a graduation from Hogwarts present; he asked his parents if he could take a friend, never mentioning that the friend was Gwen.  
  
While they were in Paris, Draco realized that Gwen was perfect for him; she would be able to stand up to whatever difficulties a relationship with him would involve. She would also be a perfect mother to his children, and there would have to be children, he had to carry on the family name after all.  
  
One evening after a full day of sightseeing, while they were having dinner Gwen sensed that Draco was troubled by something. "Draco, what's bothering you?"  
  
"Gwen I'm really enjoying this trip, spending time alone with you...I can't imagine not having you in my life. I love you, will you marry me?"  
  
"Draco, I didn't realize that you felt that way. I...you know how I feel about Lucius; I can't promise that my feelings for him will change. Do you think you can live with that?"  
  
"I can't say that I'm happy that you and my father had a past....association, but I may never have met you if not for that. I can only hope that what you feel for me is stronger than what you've felt for him."  
  
Gwen was very conflicted about what to do, she did have strong feelings for Draco, but was afraid those feelings were tied to her feelings for Lucius, whom she still thought about daily, it was impossible not to with Draco as a constant reminder. On the other hand, Draco was an intelligent and fun companion; he could be very charming when it suited his purposes. "Well, it's not like we would we have to see your parents all the time. I don't think my feelings for your father would get in the way."  
  
"Gwen, we would have to live at Malfoy Manor, it's been family tradition since time began. The heir always brings his bride to the family home. Any children we have would be raised there. I can't change tradition. But, the place is huge, we would have our own suite of rooms, you would only have to see my parents at dinner each evening."  
  
"We would have to have dinner with them every evening?" Gwen was barely audible.  
  
"Dinner is formal each evening, and all adult members in the household must attend. Actually, it is a nice tradition, when you think about it."  
  
Gwen thought long and hard, she did love Draco, more than anyone she had known, except for Lucius. Was she being unrealistic to think Lucius would let her live her life with his son? She also knew it would bother Lucius that they were married, and she did want to hurt him as badly as he had hurt her. Not that revenge was a reason for marriage. In the end she decided that she would be a good match for Draco, and they could be happy. "Yes, Draco, I will marry you."  
  
Draco thought they should marry before they returned home. That way neither set of parents could try to talk them out of it. He was sure both of his parents would object, but Gwen was of pure wizard stock and met every other requirement for a Malfoy bride.  
  
When Gwen and Draco returned home they broke the news to everyone. Gwen's parents were thrilled. The same could not be said for the Malfoys. Draco and Gwen were informed that they would be living at Malfoy Manor. There was to be no argument about it.  
  
To say the situation was uncomfortable for Gwen was an understatement. Everywhere she turned in the Manor she was reminded of her past with Lucius. Gwen was determined to get beyond her feelings for Lucius, only it seemed impossible with him there every day. She and Draco were expected to have their meals with his parents so there was no escaping Lucius.  
  
Gwen eventually settled into her new life as a Malfoy, Draco insisted she no longer work, so her days were free to do as she wished. She spent most of her time in one or the other of the enormous libraries that were available to her. Reading text after text on all sorts of things like, potions and spells and charms, most of which she had never heard of before.  
  
Draco had been appointed an entry level position at the Ministry of Magic, and was gone during the day. When he returned in the evenings there was dinner with his parents and then he and Gwen would retire to their rooms to spend the little time left in the day together.  
  
After a month of the same routine, Gwen and Draco were finally settling into living together, when he was sent to Romania on Ministry business. He was only to be gone two days, so there was no real reason to justify Gwen accompanying him. Draco made the decision for her to remain at home.  
  
"You'll be fine, Gwen, my mother loves you like you were her own daughter, despite all that has happened. She won't let anything happen to you."  
  
"I know that, I just don't like being here without you. I'll miss you."  
  
"It's only one night," he said, pulling her into his arms, "I'll miss you, too."  
  
Early the next morning Gwen followed Draco to one of the many drawing rooms in the Manor, where he would be able to apparate away. After a long drawn out goodbye filled with much kissing and hugging, Draco left. Gwen thinking she was alone in the room sighed loudly, and was startled to hear Lucius' laughter coming from behind her. She spun around to face him, face flushed knowing that he had witnessed her and Draco's embrace.  
  
"Well, well. Finally we find ourselves alone." Lucius smirked at Gwen.  
  
"Not for long," she said as she attempted to slide past him out of the room.  
  
Reaching out to block the doorway with his arm, Lucius said, "From that little display one would think you really cared about Draco."  
  
"I do care about him." Gwen replied indignantly.  
  
"I notice you didn't say you loved him."  
  
"Lucius, this is not a discussion I want to have with you, or anyone for that matter."  
  
"But, my dear daughter-in-law, I only have my son's best interests at heart."  
  
"Spare me your concern, and let me out of this room right now, or I'll scream so loud they will hear me in London." Gwen was furious.  
  
Dropping his arm from the doorway, Lucius replied with icy calm, "We will continue this conversation later."  
  
Gwen gave no indication that she had heard him as she made her way back to her rooms, worrying that Lucius would follow.  
  
That evening after dinner, Gwen returned to her rooms intending to read until she fell asleep. She was lying in bed reading when Lucius appeared, startling her. She dropped the book she was reading on the floor and was throwing back the blankets to get up when he pounced on her, pinning her to the bed.  
  
"Don't get up on my account." He drawled.  
  
Looking up into his icy stare Gwen decided not to fight, hoping that he was just here to verbally torture her and nothing else. She relaxed in his grip.  
  
"That's much better, I wouldn't want to hurt you inadvertently." He did not relinquish his hold on her. "Now tell me Gwen, is Draco a satisfactory lover? How does he compare to me?"  
  
"Why Lucius, I'm surprised at you. Don't you remember? You and I never made love, so I have no way to compare the two of you." Gwen's smile did not cover the contempt in her voice.  
  
"But surely he is not as good a kisser as I am," he covered her mouth with his. Gwen struggled to free herself from Lucius' lips, but the same overwhelming desire she always felt for him was impossible for her to fight. She returned his kiss with growing passion. Lucius took full advantage of her desire and plunged his tongue into her welcoming mouth.  
  
"Well, my darling daughter-in-law, it seems we have a bit of a dilemma here," Lucius pulled away from her, leaning to one side, "you claim you have no basis for comparison,.... Hmmm.... I will just have to remedy that, won't I?"  
  
Gwen turned her head to avoid his lips and said, "You wouldn't really rape your daughter-in-law would you?"  
  
"It's only rape if I force myself on you, my dear." Lucius laughed, "and I don't see you fighting very hard to avoid me, now do I?"  
  
"Lucius don't do this, have some respect for Draco if not for me," Gwen pleaded.  
  
He laughed again, shaking his head as he pulled the blankets the rest of the way down the bed, totally uncovering Gwen's body. Running his eyes and then his hands over her nakedness. Savoring the smooth silkiness of her skin. Then following his hands with his lips as he kissed her all over again and again.  
  
Gwen knew it was useless to fight, her body craved his attentions, and damn him, he was right, Draco was nowhere near the lover his father was. She started pulling at Lucius' clothes wanting him as naked as she was. Lucius stopped kissing her long enough to remove what was left of his clothing, lying above her, pressing skin to skin. His hands and lips seemed to be everywhere, her body on fire with wanting him she wrapped her arms and legs around him holding him to her.  
  
"Now Gwen," he said pulling out of her embrace, "what have I told you before, I control what we do." Sliding down her body he spread her legs and gently kissed her upper thighs, licking his way to her center where he concentrated on bringing her to the brink of orgasm with his mouth. Pulling away, he crawled back up her body, and was once again kissing her on the mouth while she pushed her lower body against his desperate for contact. Lucius kissed his way from her mouth to her ear biting on the lobe before saying, "Gwen, I want you to tell me what you want."  
  
Gwen opened desire glazed eyes to look at him. "You know what I want."  
  
"I want to hear you say it." He placed the tip of his throbbing erection at her slippery wet entrance, with just enough pressure for her to feel he might possibly, actually, enter her.  
  
"Oh....Lucius....now" she moaned.  
  
He rotated his hips rubbing the tip of his penis around her opening. "Say it!"  
  
"Lucius, ...I want you inside me...now!" Gwen was literally panting for him.  
  
"Okay...maybe just a little." Lucius chuckled as he pushed slightly allowing a scant quarter inch of himself slide into her. Before she could react he pulled completely out causing her to groan and buck her hips up against his. "Relax, if you're good and tell me what I want to hear I'll let you have it again."  
  
"What do you want me to say?" she gasped.  
  
"Just tell me what you want."  
  
"I want you inside me....all of you...now" Gwen was whimpering.  
  
Lucius slid inside, this time a full inch, before pulling out again. "Come on, Gwen, tell me what I want to hear and you can have all of me."  
  
"You.... are better than Draco....much better..."  
  
This time he gave her two inches before pulling out. "You can do better than that Gwen."  
  
Gwen closed her eyes and thought hard for a second, trying to figure out just what he wanted from her. Lucius grasped her head in his hands, "Don't close your eyes, Gwen, I want to see the need in them." Gwen opened her eyes and forced herself to meet his icy gaze.  
  
"That's right, now beg for it"  
  
Gwen fought the need to have him inside her as best she could. She didn't want to beg, even though that was what she had been doing all along, she didn't want to say the words, that would be admitting he had total control of her. Lucius reached between their bodies and stroked her clitoris, which was all it took to make her give in. "Lucius..." she panted, "please...I want...I need you inside me...please."  
  
Lucius threw his head back and laughed, "I knew you couldn't live without me." He thrust into her, stopping short of total penetration. "One more thing I want you to beg for, Gwen," he was still torturing her.  
  
"What....what?"  
  
"Beg me to make you come." He pulled all the way out again.  
  
Gwen looked deep into his eyes, that icy cold stare was still there as always; even though he was sweating with the effort it was taking not to thrust totally into her. That was enough to make her understand the amount of control he had, that he would never give in to her. "Please...fuck me....make me scream." She was beyond caring who gave in to whom at this point. "Please"  
  
Lucius looked down into her desire filled face, and with a groan he plunged all the way into her, causing her to buck up against him, grinding her hips against his. He started thrusting slowly and she met his thrusts with her own. "Wrap your legs around me." He commanded.  
  
Gwen didn't need to be told twice, this was exactly what she had wanted from the first time she had seen him. She wrapped herself around him meeting his thrusts so hard she lifted the lower part of their bodies off the bed. Never breaking eye contact the whole time, "Oh....yes...harder...ahhh.....," even as the most intense orgasm she had ever had took her, still she stared into his eyes.  
  
Lucius continued pumping into her until moments later he came with a fierce growl shooting his seed deep into her.  
  
Knowing he wouldn't stay in her arms once he was through, Gwen relaxed her hold on him and he pulled out and rolled away from her. Lucius was standing and dressing even before her breathing returned to normal. Looking down on her with a smirk he said, "Now, who's the better lover?"  
  
Gwen knew when she had been beaten, "You are Lucius, and you always were."  
  
Lucius smiled that cold calculating smile of his at her, "Sleep well, my darling daughter-in-law." And he was gone. 


	12. Twelve

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Twelve Gwen stayed in her room the next day, afraid of what she might do if she saw Lucius, not sure she could stop herself from touching him. When Draco returned that evening she was dressing for dinner, always a formal affair  
at the Manor.  
  
"Draco!" Gwen rushed into his arms, not wanting him to look her in the eye, sure if he did he would know everything that had happened. Without giving him a chance to say anything Gwen pushed Draco onto the bed and made love to him.  
  
When they were through, Draco looked at her and smiled, "wow, I should go away more often if that's the kind of reception I'm going to get when I return."  
  
"Oh no, I don't want you to leave ever again."  
  
They were giggling as the entered the dining room a few minutes later. "Well, since you two seem so happy to see each other I won't complain about you being late for dinner." Narcissa said.  
  
Dinner proceeded with conversation about Draco's trip, punctuated with many cutting remarks and glares from Lucius. Gwen was relieved to be excused so she and Draco could return to the quiet of their rooms.  
  
Gwen's life fell into a casual routine of reading and walking in the vast gardens around the estate. Draco was called upon to attend formal functions occasionally and Gwen always did him proud. Draco was sure they were the happiest of newlywed couples he had ever seen.  
  
A few months after her fateful night with Lucius, Gwen realized she was pregnant. Fighting the fear that the child would be Lucius' and not Draco's she held off telling anyone for as long as she could. Unfortunately, she was not immune to morning sickness and Narcissa soon figured out what Gwen was hiding. Draco was thrilled at the prospect of becoming a father. Gwen hoped with all her heart that his wish would be fulfilled.  
  
Nine months to the day of her encounter with Lucius, Gwen gave birth to a beautiful 8 pound 21 inch baby girl. She had white blond hair and blue eyes, as did most of the Malfoy family members. Draco insisted she be named Justine. Gwen agreed, it was the least she could do.  
  
As Draco and Gwen adjusted to being parents, Narcissa and Lucius insisted on providing a house elf nanny to care for little Justine. Gwen allowed this to an extent, but, was still active in all decisions concerning her daughter.  
  
When Justine was three months old Draco was again called away on Ministry business. Finding she was alone for the night Gwen waited sure that Lucius would show up to claim what he thought was his right. She didn't have to wait long.  
  
Gwen was sitting in the wing chair in the bedroom when Lucius appeared. "What are you doing still dressed. You had to know I would show up." Lucius sneered at her.  
  
"Yes, I was sure you would show up. However, I will not give in to you this time."  
  
"We'll see about that." Lucius said as he turned his back to her and began removing his clothes.  
  
"Did you think the sight of your naked body would send me into frenzy?" Gwen laughed.  
  
Lucius turned toward her his already fully erect penis pointing straight at her. He held his hand out to Gwen. She looked from the evidence of his arousal to his face, seeing nothing but contempt there, she said, "It's going to take more than that to make me want you. I can wait till Draco gets home if all I want is a hard cock."  
  
Lucius walked to where she was sitting, and knelt before her. He leaned toward her gently brushing his lips against hers. That was all it took for the barely suppressed flames of desire for him to erupt into full force lust. Still she held back, wanting him to ask for what he wanted. "It takes two to play your little games Lucius. This time you need to ask me for what you want."  
  
Lucius grasped her waist in his hands and pulled her from the chair to a kneeling position facing him. "I have never denied wanting you my darling daughter-in-law." Lucius lowered his face to hers and kissed her deeply. Gwen knew she had once again lost the battle and let him have his way with her. Lucius stood, his erection brushing against Gwen's cheek as he pulled her to her feet. Leading her by the hand, he took her to the side of the bed where he proceeded to undress her slowly. Once she was naked he lifted her onto the bed, climbing up next to her and lying at her side.  
  
"Gwen, do you want me to beg you this time? Will that make it better for you? Will it make you come harder and faster if I beg?" he was taunting her with his words as well as his hands which were sliding all over her body, squeezing and caressing. "I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make you come. It's very important to me that you enjoy yourself." He was whispering in her ear now, almost hypnotically, causing her to relax totally.  
  
"Lucius, what are you doing to me?"  
  
"Nothing, my darling daughter-in-law." There was that phrase again. "Relax and let me make you feel good." Lucius started kissing her, licking along her bottom lip, biting it gently before sliding his tongue into her mouth. He kissed his way along her jaw; down her throat and across her chest to her breast where he bit and sucked one nipple, and then the other, until she was moaning in delight. He continued kissing and nibbling his way down her body until he reached the softly curling hair covering her mound. He parted her nether lips with his tongue and licked and sucked her clitoris until she was thrashing on the bed. "Are you ready, my darling daughter-in-law?" he said as he rolled on top of her, grasping his erect member in one hand and spreading her legs with the other. With one thrust he was fully inside of her, she wrapped her arms and legs around him meeting his thrusts with her own. Gwen knew something was not right about this, but was lost in the feelings Lucius was causing in her to think to much about it at the time.  
  
"Oh...yes....Lucius" she moaned in his ear. His hair trailing over her face as they pumped toward their climax. "Come with me...Lucius....now. NOW!!" Gwen screamed as her orgasm hit her. She felt Lucius coming inside her as her spasms died down and heard his groan in her ear as he collapsed on top of her. Once again, almost immediately he climbed off of her and started getting dressed.  
  
"Lucius, what have you done?"  
  
"Thoroughly fucked you, isn't that what you wanted, my darling daughter-in- law?" He replied icily, as he walked out the door.  
  
Gwen lay there totally limp but satisfied. 'I'll figure it out tomorrow' she thought as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
The next morning, Gwen woke sore and bruised, remembering that the only time Lucius called her "my darling daughter-in-law" was when he was fucking her, she thought it must be part of some spell he had cast on her. After showering, dressing and feeding Justine, Gwen spent the rest of the day and most of the next in the library doing research on her theory. By the time she knew she was definitely pregnant again, she was sure she had isolated the spell Lucius had used. It seemed to be some cross between a curse and a fertility charm, and it was triggered, she was positive, by Lucius uttering the phrase "darling daughter-in-law". The more often he used those five words the more potent the spell became. The begging involved also strengthened the spell, only she wasn't sure how. There must also be some part hinging on her orgasm, as he always insisted she have one. The final sealing of the spell was his last use of the same phrase as he was leaving. She was sure that guaranteed she conceived at that time. Gwen decided to bide her time and see what happened, but she also used the time she was pregnant to research some retaliatory spells of her own.  
  
Once again nine months to the day of their last encounter, Gwen gave birth to another beautiful, blond haired, blue eyed baby girl. This one Draco allowed Gwen to name and she chose Stephanie, a name she was sure Lucius understood the significance of.  
  
The only thing keeping Gwen from true happiness was the hold Lucius still had over her. She knew as long as she allowed him to control her, sexually or otherwise, she would never be able to truly give herself to Draco. And Draco deserved more than what she was currently able to give, even though he didn't realize he wasn't getting the best parts of her. 


	13. Conclusion

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters just borrowing them for my own amusement. Content rated R. Basically, this is total smut. If that offends you stop right here. I see Lucius as being in total control always.  
  
LOSS OF CONTROL  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
The more Gwen thought about the spell Lucius was using on her, the more curious she became to find out why? Why was it so important to him that he be the father of her children? It wasn't as if she and Draco weren't intimate. Of course, the girls could be Draco's, the whole Malfoy family looked enough alike that it was impossible to tell for sure who actually fathered them. It was just so strange that Lucius never took advantage of the many other opportunities that presented themselves to be with her. Draco was never home during the day, and Narcissa could have cared less if Lucius was with Gwen. Narcissa didn't seem to care who he was with, as long as it wasn't her.  
  
Time passed and Gwen perfected a curse of her own to use if Lucius were to try again. And sure enough, the next time Draco was gone, Lucius showed up in her room, only this time Gwen was ready for him.  
  
"Lucius, I wish I could say it's a pleasant surprise that you've shown up, but, we both know why you're here." Gwen decided to take the initiative. "What I don't understand is why you feel it necessary to knock me up every time we're together."  
  
Lucius laughed, "Gwen, my darling daughter-in-law..."  
  
"Stop right there! I know all about the little spell you've been using on me," Gwen threw the book she had found the information in at him, aiming for his head.  
  
Lucius swiftly ducked, or she would have hit her intended target, and grabbed the book out of the air. Looking at the title he smiled, "I knew you were intelligent enough to figure out how I was doing it."  
  
"How, but not why?"  
  
"Draco has not turned out quite the way I had hoped. I'm just hedging my bets with a few other heirs in case I need to disown him. Since Narcissa isn't interested in having any more children, I needed a suitable brood mare."  
  
Gwen flew across the room, throwing herself at him, "You miserable bastard! Don't you care how this makes Draco look?" She was beating her fists against his chest in her fury.  
  
Lucius pushed her away with one hand, making her sit on the edge of the bed. "Calm down, we don't want you to tired to finish what I need to do tonight, now do we?"  
  
Gwen stood and started pacing the room, "Tell me, Lucius, how many times do you intend to do this. I can't keep popping out kids for you, you know." She stopped at the small bar in the corner of the room and poured herself a drink, which she tossed back in one gulp. "What are you hoping for?"  
  
"A male heir, of course," he said with a smug smile  
  
Gwen poured a drink, and handed it to him. Smiling as he drank it in one swallow. "Well, well, well. Lucius, I know your spell hinges on you saying those five little words I only hear you say in this room. But what you don't know is I just set my own little spell in motion. If after you make love to me you say 'darling daughter-in-law' you will have signed your own death warrant."  
  
"What are you prattling on about?"  
  
"I made my own little concoction, and you just drank it. If you say those words after making love to me, you will have released the poison in the drink. There is no antidote. You will die."  
  
"Do you really expect me to believe that a feeble little witch like you is capable of such an involved scheme?"  
  
Gwen was close to tears, but she went on in great detail explaining exactly what was in the drink and how it all fed off of his spell, making sure he understood there was only one way out for him. "It's totally your choice, to say those words or not. You are the only one who can save you."  
  
"And if I just leave now, and we don't fuck, what happens then?" He was beginning to believe she really had done something, but certainly not anything fatal.  
  
"Eventually the poison will pass out of your system, but you know yourself, most of those ingredients are very potent, I really have no idea how long before you're in the clear."  
  
"Do you hate me so much that you have to kill me?" He seemed unable to believe she could do this to him.  
  
"I don't hate you at all. I still love you. More than anything. That's why I had to do something. None of this is fair to Draco. I love him too, just not as much as I love you."  
  
"If you love me..."  
  
"Lucius, you have to know that I would always welcome you into my bed. Like you once pointed out to me, you don't even have to ask, you just have to show up. What kind of a wife does that make me? What kind of a mother?" Gwen shook her head sadly. "It pains me terribly to know that if you asked I would leave Draco and my children in a second to be with you."  
  
"Well, after hearing that I'm sure there is no way you would kill me." The smugness was back.  
  
"I won't be killing you. You have to make that move yourself. You could be with me and leave without saying those words, and everything would be fine. Life would go on as it is. No one would ever know what transpired here tonight." She turned to look directly into his eyes, "Nothing would please me more than if you made love to me and left without uttering another word. Who knows, maybe I'd conceive without the help of your little spell. Wouldn't that be ironic? It is all up to you. Or you could just go no sex, no nothing. And live to play another day. I doubt I could do this again. Not knowing what you are going to do is tearing me apart inside."  
  
"I have never been one to back down from a challenge," he said as he took her in his arms and kissed her.  
  
Gwen realized that he wouldn't let her see any fear, so she gave herself willingly to him. Returning his kiss with more passion and fire than he'd seen before. She did all the things she knew he liked, hoping that he'd be spent and unable to continue. Gwen tried every trick she knew, but no matter what she did, he didn't come. Finally she fell back on the bed, exhausted.  
  
Lucius smiled at her, he had definitely enjoyed her efforts. "Gwen, part of the spell is that I can't come until you do. I have to be inside you during your orgasm, and then I can come."  
  
"Then just leave, go...I can't...I just want you to go, we can wait out the poison. When it's cleared your system, you can do whatever you want to me." She was crying quietly.  
  
Lucius pulled her into his arms and kissed her tenderly. Just lips against lips, for the longest time. Then as if he could stand it no longer, he gently parted her legs and slid inside her. This was a very different Lucius than she had ever seen. He was gentle and tender, kissing and caressing as he slowly rocked his hips against hers. As hard as she tried, it was impossible to not respond to him, Gwen wrapped herself around him, holding on to him with everything she had, knowing that this could be the last time they were together, and rocked in rhythm with him. As she felt herself getting closer and closer to finishing she felt Lucius kissing the tears from the corners of her eyes.  
  
"Gwen, look at me," he said softly, "I need..."  
  
"Lucius....no..." But she did look, and as their eyes met she felt the start of her orgasm. Lucius' orgasm started just a thrust after and they continued to stare into each other's eyes as they rocked to their finish.  
  
Gwen held tightly to him, even as he tried to move away from her. She pleaded with him, "Lucius please don't say a word. When I let you go, just get up and leave. Don't even look at me. Please. Please, Lucius...if I could take back what I've done I would. Please."  
  
As he moved away from her their eyes met once again, and in his she could see the cold haughty look that she always found there.  
  
"Lucius, please," she said as she watched him dressing, "please... if you have any feelings for me at all, don't say a word."  
  
As he walked to the door, she sat up; leaning toward him, arms extended palms out as if to push him out the door before he said anything.  
  
"Gwen, you don't think I really believed any of that spell babble do you?" All of the cold arrogance she had come to recognize was back, "Rest well, my darling daughter-in-law, rest well." And he was out the door, ignoring her cries of anguish.  
  
Gwen cried herself into an exhausted sleep, hoping against hope that she had somehow missed an important ingredient, or left out an incantation to the spell, but deep in her heart she knew she had not. All that was left was to wait and see how long it took to act.  
  
Two days later Lucius was still alive and she was hoping that she had forgotten an integral part of the spell. Then she ran into Lucius in the library as she was rechecking the steps to the spell. He was very subdued as he said, "You know, Gwen, I really don't feel all that well. Maybe there was something to your little plan."  
  
"Oh Lucius, you couldn't just leave, you had to have the last word, and see what it has gotten you."  
  
"It's probably nothing, just my imagination playing tricks. You were very persuasive after all."  
  
"I hope so. You have no idea how I hope so." Gwen looked intently at him, checking for any differences in his appearance, and finding none. Except for the quiet tone of voice, he was the same arrogant Lucius she loved. "No matter what, you know I love you, even though you don't have any feelings for me, I still love you, I always will."  
  
"I have feelings for you, Gwen, just not the ones you want me to have. You were the best toy I've ever had. And I've had quite a few." Lucius pulled her into his arms and kissed her gently, then turned and walked away.  
  
"You son of a bitch, the least you could have done is said you loved me too." She muttered as he departed.  
  
He stopped, turned and looked at her, "I thought I just did," he said. Ignoring the shocked look on her face he left.  
  
That night Lucius passed away, quietly in his sleep.  
  
Draco took his father's death very hard, and Gwen knowing she was to blame was incapable of consoling him. The only thing that slightly cheered Draco was Gwen's announcement, several months later that she was once again expecting.  
  
Nine months to the day of their fatal encounter, Gwen gave birth to a healthy baby boy. Draco insisted that he be named Lucius, in honor of the grandfather he would never know. Gwen felt it a fitting name as the baby had white blond hair, and blue eyes, like her daughters, except that even at three days old he already had an icy stare and a smirk identical to that of his grandfather.  
  
The End. 


End file.
